


Dragon Lady: Jak wytresować smoka

by Yachiko



Series: Dragon Lady [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Male Astrid Hofferson, OC
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachiko/pseuds/Yachiko
Summary: Hicca jest wioskowym pariasem. Mała, słaba i zupełnie nie-wikingowska dziewczyna usilnie stara się dopasować do reszty plemienia. Niestety, jej wysiłki przynoszą tylko zniszczenia i chaos. W desperackiej próbie udowodnienia własnej wartości, pewnej nocy zestrzela najniebezpieczniejszego smoka, znanego jej plemieniu. Jedno zaskakujące spotkanie wpływa na cały jej światopogląd. Czy ta zakazana przyjaźń wystarczy by zakończyć ponad trzystuletnią wojnę?Nie jestem właścicielką Jak wytresować smoka. Wszystkie prawa należą do Cressidy Cowell i DreamWorks Animation. Do mnie należą jedynie Hicca (fem!Czkawka), Asher (male!Astrid), Vega i Silfur.





	1. I

_Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem od Zamarzniesz na Śmierć._ _Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjątkiem mojej osady, która stoi. Od siedmiu pokoleń zresztą. A mimo to wszystkie budynki są nowe. Mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słońca. Jedyny problem to szkodniki. Gdzie indziej to są zwykle myszy, względnie jakieś robaki. A my mamy…_

\- Smoki!

Vega westchnęła ciężko, odrzucając na łóżko swoje nocne ubrania i z powrotem wciągając futrzany bezrękawnik z kapturem. Krótki miecz szybko przytroczyła do paska podobnie jak mały przybornik z lekami. Poprawiła też upięcie kasztanowych włosów w ciasny koczek i spojrzała na swoją bliźniaczkę. Hicca również zdążyła już założyć swój bezrękawnik i poprawić warkocz. Dziewczyny wyglądały prawie identycznie, różniąc się tylko fryzurą i kolorem oczu. Uczennica uzdrowicielki obserwowała świat tęczówkami w kolorze ciężkich, burzowych chmur, a starsza z nich oczarowywała wszystkich szmaragdowym spojrzeniem.

\- Dzisiejszej nocy chyba raczej nie odpoczniemy- zaśmiała się zielarka, zbiegając po schodach, tuż za siostrą.- Odprowadzę cię do kuźni i biegnę do Gothi.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić- Hicca Horrendous Haddock otworzyła ciężkie drzwi i zaraz zatrzasnęła je ponownie, kiedy Koszmar Ponocnik zionął ogniem w ich dom. Dopiero po chwili obie wypadły z domu.

_Normalni ludzie by się wynieśli, ale nie my… Jesteśmy Wikingami. Bywamy… Nieelastyczni. Mam na imię Hicca. Super imię, wiem. Ale mogło być gorzej. Nasi rodzice wierzą, że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trolle. Jakby nie wystarczyły nasze nienaganne maniery._

Vega , zwinniejsza i silniejsza wyprzedziła siostrę, podczas gdy niezdarna Hicca musiała na każdym kroku uważać, by się nie przewrócić. Bogowie oczywiście postanowili znowu jej dopiec i nagle wylądowała na ziemi, przygnieciona przez innego Wikinga.

\- Dobry wieczór!- krzyknął, zerwał się na nogi i pobiegł walczyć dalej.  Początkująca zielarka, słysząc zduszony jęk siostry, odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła, by pomóc jej się podnieść.

\-  Patrz, jak łazisz!- wrzasnęła za sprawcą, wymachując pięścią, chociaż ten dawno już zniknął w bitewnym chaosie. Obie ruszyły dalej przez wioskę.

_To Vega. Moja siostra bliźniaczka i szkoląca się uzdrowicielka. Ma temperament Koszmara Ponocnika i cierpliwość Wikinga, a także zabójcze oko i kilka małych sztyletów pochowanych Thor wie gdzie. Daleko jej do typowych Wikingów i zupełnie nie wierzy w tę wojnę. Uważa ją za walkę z wiatrakami._

Mieszkańcy nie zwracali zbytniej uwagi na młodszą z bliźniaczek, ale za Hiccą wszyscy wołali:

\- Wynocha!

\- A ty tu co?! Schowaj się!

\- Po co się tu plączesz?!

\- Do domu, ale już!

Wypadły zza zakrętu i nagle ktoś szarpnął za oba kaptury, unosząc bez wysiłku obie drobne sylwetki. Zostały wciągnięte z powrotem, jednocześnie unikając smoczego płomienia.  Vega wydała z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia, a Hicca zadyndała bez słowa, przyzwyczajona do takiego traktowania. Potężny mężczyzna z ogniście czerwoną brodą potrząsnął gniewnie obiema córkami, otrzymując w odpowiedzi okrzyk sprzeciwu młodszej i ciche mamrotanie starszej.

\- Hicca!- jego mocny, dudniący głos poniósł się ponad bitewnym chaosem.- Dlaczego ona się znowu plącze pod…?! Co ty tu robisz, co? Zmiataj stąd!-  odstawił obie nastolatki i popchnął je w kierunku wioski.

_To jest Stoick Ważki, wódz naszego plemienia. Ponoć dziecięciem będąc, gołymi rękami urwał jakiemuś smokowi łeb. Czy ja w to wierzę? O tak._

Zatrzymały się przy kuźni i  Vega mocno uścisnęła siostrę na pożegnanie, obiecując, że spotkają się  po nalocie. I że ma na siebie uważać, słuchać  Pyskacz a i nie wyłazić z kuźni. Odruchowo przesunęła palcami po warkoczu bliźniaczki i odwróciła się, biegnąc w kierunku chaty uzdrowicielki, a spadkobierczyni westchnęła i wślizgnęła się do środka.

\- O, jesteś!- krzyknął kowal, ze słabo ukrywaną ulgą, wracając do pracy.- Myślałem, że cię capnęły.

\- Mnie?- zdziwiła się sarkastycznie Hicca, odsuwając kilka luźnych kosmyków za ucho i założyła fartuch, wiążąc go mocno w pasie. Pasek był na tyle długi, że mogła owinąć się nim w pasie dwa razy.- No co ty… Jestem dla nich za… Nie poradziłyby sobie ze mną.

\- Czemu?- kowal zaśmiał się głośno.- Na wykałaczkę w sam raz.- dziewczyna tylko przewróciła oczami i zabrała się do pracy.

_Ten mięśniak z niewyparzoną gębą i wymiennym kikutem to Pyskacz. Jestem jego uczennicą… Od małego. A raczej odkąd byłam jeszcze mniejsza._

Tymczasem w wiosce szalała walka. Stoick wykrzykiwał rozkazy, starając się jak najbardziej ograniczyć straty i jednocześnie złapać jak najwięcej smoków. Nie wszystko się jednak udawało. Hicca z okna kuźni, dostrzegła, jak jakiś smok podpala czyjś dom.

_A nie mówiłam… Osada stara, a nowych domów dostatek._

Zatrzymała się i wychyliła, by obserwować działania pozostałych nastolatków, działających jako ekipa pożarowa. Teoretycznie Vega też powinna z nimi pracować, ale ona wolała uczyć się u Gothi, uznając, że to bardziej użyteczne. Dodatkowo zazwyczaj jej spotkania z innymi kończyły się awanturami.

_A to Śledzik, chodząca encyklopedia. Wygląda jak Wiking, ale brakuje mu charakteru. Jest miły, uprzejmy i unika przemocy. Kiedyś był moim przyjacielem, ale uznał, że lepiej nie zadawać się z wioskowym pariasem._

Wielki, pulchny chłopak przebiegł niezgrabnie przez plac, niosąc w ramionach wiadro wody. Jego blond włosy podskakiwały w rytm kroków, razem z małym hełmem. Inteligentne, brudno zielone oczy, przeskakiwały od jednego hałasu do drugiego.

_To Sączysmark. Mój kuzyn, trzeci w kolejce do wodzostwa. Jest moim głównym prześladowcą i najczęstszą ofiarą złego humoru Vegi. Od kilku lat. Razem z ojcem próbują przekonać wszystkich, że jestem chodzącym problemem i, że powinni się mnie stąd już dawno pozbyć._

Wzdrygnęła się podświadomie, kiedy umięśniony nastolatek o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach przeciął okolice, dźwigając po jednym wiadrze w każdej ręce.  Zarzucił głową, by hełm nie opadał mu na oczy z obrzydliwym, przemądrzałym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

_Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. Przyboczni Sączysmarka i główni psotnicy na Berk. Kłócą się o więcej rzeczy, niż jakikolwiek normalny człowiek uznałby za sensowne. Oboje są złośliwi, nieprzyjemni i agresywni, szczególnie dla siebie nawzajem. Dodatkowo głupsi od jaków._

Identyczna, jasnowłosa para, chłopak i dziewczyna, przecięli plac, kłócąc się i walcząc agresywnie o wiadra. Oboje byli wysocy, szczupli, ale zaskakująco silni i bardzo nieprzewidywalni.  Oboje nosili też hełmy z długimi rogami. 

_I Asher. Najlepszy Wiking naszego pokolenia. Silny, skupiony i bezwzględny. Nie boi się nikogo i niczego, a także jest najlepiej wytrenowany. Jako jeden z niewielu nigdy mi nie dokucza, ale ignoruje i jest najgorszym wrogiem Vegi (chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy on o tym wie). Bujam się w nim, odkąd byłam małą dziewczynką._

Wysoki, szczupły blondyn przebiegł obok okna kuźni, a Hicca wychyliła się, by jeszcze chwilę dłużej na niego popatrzeć. Westchnęła rozmarzona, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po jego mocnych plecach i szerokich ramionach.  Nawet jeśli brakowało mu typowej tężyzny Wikingów, był doskonałym wojownikiem, szybkim i skutecznym we władaniu toporem. Tym, który zrobiła dla niego, o czym nie wiedział, i z którego była niesamowicie dumna.

Pochyliła się bardziej, wspinając się, by wyskoczyć przez okno, ale została szarpnięta za kaptur i podniesiona w górę. Pyskacz wciągnął szczupłą dziewczynę z powrotem do środka i postawił na środku, wskazując hakiem piec.

\- Nie ma mowy, panienko!- krzyknął karcąco, wracając do pracy.

\- Oj, no weź!- jęknęła z wyrzutem, patrząc błagalnie na mężczyznę.- Choć raz pozwól mi iść! Muszę się w końcu wykazać!

\- Wykazałaś się nie raz.- zauważył  z przekąsem.- I to wybitn ą głupotą. Za którymś razem zabijesz siebie, a wtedy twoja siostra zabije wszystkich.

\- Ale tylko na chwilę!- błagała nadal, wlepiając w kowala swoje ogromne szmaragdowe oczy.- Zabiję smoka i wszystko będzie lepiej! Może tata w końcu będzie ze mnie dumny.

\- Nie umiesz machać młotem, rąbać toporem, nawet rzucać porządnie nie umiesz-  wyliczał, wskazując kolejne bronie.

\-  Dobrze, fakt- zgodziła się niechętnie i, z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem, odsunęła zasłonę, oddzielająca jej małą pracowni ę od reszty sklepu.- Ale to może rzucać za mnie- z dumą klepnęła kolejny, dziwaczny wynalazek. Rozległ się odgłos zwalnianego mechanizmu i bolasy wystrzeliły przez okno,  nokautując jednego z wojowników. Hicca syknęła ze współczuciem i uśmiechnęła się głupawo do  Pyskacz a. Ten jednak nie dał się zwieść.

\- Widzisz?!- zapytał ostro.- Ja właśnie o tym mówię! Dokładnie o tym.

\- To tylko drobny problem techniczny- spróbowała się wybronić.- Wystarczy pomniejsza kalibracja i…

\- Nie, nie, nie, Hicca- przerwał jej, zanim zdążyła kontynuować swoje wyjaśnienia.- Jeżeli masz kiedyś stąd wyjść i walczyć ze smokami, musisz wreszcie skończyć z tym- machnął ręką w jej ogólnym kierunku.

\- Po prostu wskazałeś na mnie- zauważyła z ciężkim westchnieniem. Nie, żeby pierwszy raz coś takiego słyszała.

\- Bo właśnie o to chodzi- kontynuował niezrażony kowal. Wikingowie raczej nie słynęli z subtelności.- Musisz skończyć z byciem jakąś taką…

\- Ooo…- przerwała mu sarkastycznie, podchodząc bliżej.- Niebezpieczną pan tu grę prowadzisz. Wiesz, co się dzieje, kiedy taka nieokiełznana energia nie znajduje ujścia? Dzieją się rzeczy straszne.

\- Zaryzykuję- stwierdził z twarzą bez wyrazu i wepchnął jej w ręce tępy miecz.- Miecz. Ostrzenie. Na zaraz- zamówił i popchnął dziewczynę na stanowisko. Z westchnieniem zabrała się do pracy.

_Kiedyś mnie wreszcie puszczą. Bo u nas, jak nie zabijesz smoka, to jesteś nikim. Zębacz to absolutne minimum. Z Gronklem to już cięższa sprawa. Ale za Gronkla tata już na pewno byłby dumny. Albo taki Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Jest też Koszmar Ponocnik. Tylko najlepsi mają odwagę z nim walczyć. Gad ma dość nieprzyjemną zdolność samozapłonu. Ale największe wyzwanie to smok, którego nikt nigdy nie widział. Nazywamy go…_

\- Nocna Furia!- usłyszała z okolicy kolejny okrzyk głośniejszy niż inne.- Padnij!

_Nigdy nie porywa owiec. Nigdy się nie pokazuje i… Nigdy nie chybia. Nikt nigdy nie zabił Nocnej Furii. I dlatego ja będę pierwsza._

\- Pilnuj pieca, Hicca!- rozkazał nagle Pyskacz, zmieniając protezę młotka na topór.- Ja idę pomóc na zewnątrz- pochylił się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, by mieć pewność, że jego słowa do niej dotrą.- Czekasz. Nie idziesz. Tak? Rozumiemy się?- zapytał i, nie otrzymując odpowiedzi, wybiegł z dzikim wrzaskiem na zewnątrz.

Hicca tylko na to czekała.  Odczekała, aż kowal zniknął między walczącymi i sama porzuciła pracę. Pchając przed sobą katapultę, pomknęła między Wikingami prosto na klify. Rozstawiła broń i wbiła wzrok w ciemne niebo, szukając okazji do strzału.  Skuliła się nieco, kiedy niedaleko niej eksplodowała wieża, ale dzięki płomieniom zdołała wyłapać na niebie ciemny kształt poszukiwanej bestii. Śledząc go uważnie, wycelowała i, wstrzymawszy oddech, nacisnęła spust. Odrzut broni był na tyle duży, że rzucił drobną dziewczynę o ziemię, ale zaraz zerwała się na nogi, śledząc jak jej cel, trafiony, spada w kierunku lasu. Wybuchnęła wrzaskami radości.

\- Trafiłam go, trafiłam! Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to widział!- obróciła się dookoła, szukając przypadkowych świadków jej triumfu, ale stanęła tylko twarzą w twarz z ogromnym Ponocnikiem.- Oprócz ciebie- jęknęła, zastanawiając się, dlaczego bogowie znowu z niej drwią.

Odwróciła się na piecie i z wrzaskiem pognała z powrotem do wioski.

XXX

Vega skończyła właśnie opatrywanie własnego uda, schowana bezpiecznie w wąskim zaułku między dwoma domami. Kiedy Gothi posłała ją w teren, by zajęła się mniej groźnymi ranami na polu bitwy, nieopatrznie stanęła naprzeciw  Śmiertnika Zębacza . Cudem zdołał wymanewrować smoka w pobliże innych walczących, gdzie zajęli się nim starsi Wikingowie. Jeden z nich nieopatrznie zranił ją mieczem w nogę, kiedy uciekała, by nie zostać rozszarpaną przez bestię. Schowała się więc i właśnie skończyła opatrywać krwawiące zadrapanie, kiedy ponad bitewny  chaos przebił się przerażony wrzask jej siostry bliźniaczki. Poczuła, jak troska ściska jej wnętrzności w ciasną kulkę i zerwała się na nogi, pędząc na ratunek.

W końcu dostrzegła Hiccę, biegnąca przez wioskę, uciekając przed  Ponocnikiem . Złapała z ziemi kamień wielkości męskiej pięści i cisnęła nim prosto w głowę bestii, natychmiast chowając się za innym domem. Przemknęła kawałek dalej i przedostała się na miejsce, gdzie ostatnio widziała siostrę. Znalazła ją na ziemi w towarzystwie tego drania, Hoffersona. Z dzikim warknięciem przedarła się do nich i odepchnęła chłopaka od jej kochanej siostrzyczki. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami.  Niestety smok ponownie namierzył ofiarę. Rozpierzchli się na boki, by nie zostać spalonymi na popiół. Hicca ukryła się za jednym ze słupów, kiedy ponownie strzelił w jej kierunku.

Vega zacisnęła palce na rękojeści krótkiego miecza i, szepcząc krótką modlitwę do Tyra, wyskoczyła z kryjówki, by ratować najbliższą jej osobę. Okazało się to jednak niepotrzebne, bo do walki wkroczył wódz. Błyskawicznie zdołał pokonać smoka i zmierzył spojrzeniem najpierw Ashera, a potem Vegę. Oboje cofnęli się przed gniewem, płonącym w jego zielonych oczach. Uczennica zielarki przeklęła w myślach, kiedy słup, za którym ukryła się Hicca, pękł z trzaskiem, a umieszczona na nim pochodnia stoczyła się w dół, powodując tylko kolejne zniszczenia.

_A, i o jednym wam nie powiedziałam…_

\- Przepraszam, tato- wymamrotała ze wstydem, ale zaraz podniosła głowę, próbując rozjaśnić swoją sytuację.- Ale trafiłam Nocną Furię- oznajmiła z dumą, ale Stoick nawet jej nie słuchał, zamykając mięsista dłoń wokół wątłego ramienia córki i szarpnął ją za sobą.- Ałć, tato. Ale nie tak jak ostatnie kilka razy. Teraz naprawdę mi się udało! Wszyscy byliście zajęci, a ja go miałam na muszce. Dostał i spadł. Dokładnie nad Kruczym Urwiskiem! Trzeba przeczesać teren i…

\- Dość!- ryknął w końcu na dziewczynę, która cofnęła się przestraszona.- Już dość- kontynuował nieco łagodniej.- Wszystko, za co się bierzesz, kończy się katastrofą. Nie widzisz, że mam poważniejsze problemy? Zima za pasem, a ja muszę wyżywić całą wioskę!- machnął ręką w kierunku zbierającego się tłumu, a Hicca zacisnęła usta. Oczywiście, wszyscy przyszli popatrzeć na jej upokorzenie.

\- Wiesz, tak między nami…- zaczęła, szykując się do wyrzucenia sarkastycznej uwagi, której nie umiała powstrzymać.- Niektórym nie zaszkodziłaby mała dieta.

\- To nie są żarty, Hicca- warknął bezsilnie.- Dlaczego choć raz nie możesz zrobić tego, co ci każę?

\- Bo to silniejsze ode mnie- zaczęła niezręcznie, wzrokiem szukając w tłumie wsparcia. Nie doczekała się.- Jak widzę smoka, to muszę go zabić…

\- Masz w sobie wiele, ale pogromcą smoków to ty nie jesteś. A teraz idź do domu- ponownie złapał córkę za ramię i pchnął w kierunku Pyskacza i Vegi. Młodsza bliźniaczek od razu oceniła stan siostry i odetchnęła z ulgą, że ta wyszła z tarapatów niemal bez szwanku. Wódz zwrócił się do kowala.- Dopilnuj, żeby tam dotarła. Ja muszę po niej posprzątać.

Pyskacz lekko uderzył uczennice w głowę, podczas gdy jej siostra, rzucając krótkie przeprosiny, pobiegła zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. Hicca skuliła się, kiedy mijali jej rówieśników, słysząc już ich śmiechy i kąśliwe uwagi.

\- To miłe, że chciałaś pomóc. I pomogłaś- rzucił złośliwie Sączysmark, a dziewczyna minęła go ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Dziękuję, starałam się- wymamrotała i ruszyła ścieżką do domu wodza. Kowal położył ciężką dłoń na ramieniu prześladowcy i przewrócił go na ziemie, ruszając za nią.- Naprawdę go trafiłam- upierała się.

\- Jasne- zgodził się mężczyzna, przewracając oczami.

\- On zawsze wie lepiej- jęknęła, wskazując ręką w kierunku, gdzie zostawiła ojca.

\- To u was rodzinne- westchnął jej mentor, nie przejmując się, że jego czeladniczka chyba go nawet nie słucha.

\- Zawsze jak coś mówię, patrzy na mnie z taki rozczarowaniem- żaliła się, wymachując chudymi ramionami.- Czasami myślę, że wolałby mieć chłopca. Takiego prawdziwego Wikinga! Zamiast tego ma mnie, dziewczynkę, co wygląda jak rybi szkielet.

\- Niepotrzebnie tak dramatyzujesz- spróbował ją pocieszyć.- Nie chodzi o to, jak wyglądasz. To twój charakter najbardziej go drażni.

\- Dziękuję, że mi to podsumowałeś- powiedziała pusto i weszła do domu, zatrzaskując drzwi.


	2. II

\- Albo my wykończymy je, albo one nas- zaczął Stoick, wpatrując się w mapę Berk i okolic.- To jedyny sposób. Jeśli znajdziemy ich leże i je zniszczymy, odlecą. Poszukają innego domu. Próbujmy dalej, zanim wszystko zamarznie.- rozkazał, nie zwracając uwagi na narastające szepty.

\- Jak dotąd, żaden okręt jeszcze nie wrócił- zauważył trzeźwo jeden z mieszkańców, co spotkało się z aprobatą innych.

\- Jesteśmy Wikingami, to ryzyko zawodowe- powtórzył wódz. Wypowiadał to zdanie tak często, że stało się jego pewnego rodzaju mantrą.- Kto ze mną płynie?- zapytał i rozejrzał po ludziach zgromadzonych w Twierdzy. Chętnych nie było. Westchnął tylko i sięgnął po swoją atutową kartę.- Dobrze. Ci, którzy zostają, niańczą Hiccę. Macie utrzymać ją z dala od kłopotów.- i nagle wszyscy wojownicy zgromadzeni w sali, wyrazili chęć wyruszenia na kolejną bezowocną wyprawę.

\- Ja płynę z tobą, Stoick!- wykrzyknął ze sztucznym entuzjazmem Sączyślin, ojciec Sączysmarka i zarazem brat Valharamy, zmarłej żony wodza.

\- I to rozumiem- z uznaniem skinął głową i zakończył spotkanie.

Ludzie natychmiast się rozpierzchli. Każdy pośpieszył, by zająć się własnymi sprawami lub poinformować rodzinę o wyprawie. Przy głównym stole został jedynie Pyskacz, a jego protezę zastępował w obecnej chwili kufel piwa.

\- No, to idę spakować gacioszki- oznajmił wodzowi, podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Nie- zatrzymał go przyjaciel, siadając na ławie obok.- Ty zostaniesz tutaj i będziesz szkolił nowych rekrutów- zarządził. Wiedział, że kowal jest jedną z niewielu osób, którym mógłby powierzyć tak odpowiedzialne zadanie. Oczywiście, wolałby mieć go ze sobą w bitwie, ale tylko tak miał pewność, że nie tylko rekruci będą wyszkolenie, ale także jego spadkobierczyni będzie bezpieczna. Jego przyjaciel kochał w końcu dziewczynę jak własną córkę.

\- O świetnie- ucieszył się sarkastycznie.- Ja będę zajęty, a Hicca zastąpi mnie w kuźni. Bez nadzoru. Będzie pilnować pieca, kuć żelazo, wyrabiać miecze i topory. I będzie miała mnóstwo czasu na te jej szalone wynalazki. Najbezpieczniejszy możliwy układ.

\- Więc powiedz mi, co mam z nią zrobić?- zapytał z rezygnacją Stoick. Nie miał już pomysłu, jak poradzić sobie ze starszą córką. Vedze wystarczyło znaleźć zajęcie i miał ją z głowy. Gothi zadbała o to, by zająć dziewczynie jak najwięcej czasu medyczną praktyką. Hicca z kolei szybko kończyła wszystkie zlecone jej prace i cały czas poświęcała na konstruowanie tych swoich niszczycielskich machin. Owszem, były pomysłowe, ale zamiast grozić smokom, stanowiły niebezpieczeństwo dla wioski.

\- To na szkolenie ją poślij- zasugerował stary kowal, a wódz poczuł, jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku. Miałby zostawić jego słabą córkę na pastwę smoków?!

\- Pytam poważnie- oburzył się.- Sama by się zabiła, zanim wypuścisz pierwszego smoka z klatki.

\- Tego nie możesz być pewien- zaprotestował kowal.

\- Owszem, mogę.

\- Nie, nie możesz- upierał się Pyskacz. Zawsze miał dużo wiary w swoją uczennicę.

\- Przestań- Stoik podniósł głos.- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Już jako niemowlę, była jakaś inna. Zawsze robi, co chce, ma uwagę wróbla. Zabieram ją na ryby, a ona się rozgląda za trollami.

\- Ale trolle istnieją- stwierdził od razu jednoręki mężczyzna, odwracając się do przyjaciela, który zaczął krążyć za jego plecami.- I kradną onucki. Ale tylko z lewej nogi. Bądź tu mądry.

\- Kiedy ja byłem chłopcem…- zaczął Stoick, ignorując wtrąceniem przyjaciela.

\- Och, zaczyna się- jęknął Pyskacz, przewracając oczami.

\- Ojciec kazał mi walić głową w ogromny głaz- kontynuował niezrażony.- No i waliłem. Wiedziałem, że to głupie, ale słuchałem się ojca. I wiesz, co się stało?

\- Nabiłeś sobie guza.- oznajmił z przekąsem kowal, ale wódz nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na ten komentarz.

\- Pewnego dnia ten głaz pękł. Wtedy wiedziałem, że Wiking może wszystko. Może przenosić góry, kosić drzewa jak trawę, okiełznać morze. Już od małego wiedziałem, kim jestem i kim kiedyś będę.- nagle stracił całą energię i, mimo swojej ogromnej postury, wyglądał na przytłoczonego.- Ale ona tego nie wie.

\- Nie możesz ochronić jej przed wszystkim- powiedział delikatniej Pyskacz.- Ale możesz ją przygotować. Prawda jest taka, że cały czas i tak jej nie upilnujesz. W końcu się gdzieś wymknie.- spojrzał w kierunku otwierających się drzwi i westchnął ciężko, widząc znajomą szopę kasztanowych włosów. Po samym upięciu wiedział, że to nie Hicca.- A jak znam życie, już to zrobiła.

\- Tato, wiesz, gdzie poszła Hicca?- zapytała Vega, podbiegając do ojca i kowala. Nieświadomie potwierdziła też podejrzenia Pyskacza.

XXX

Hicca powoli otworzyła oczy, w myślach błagając bogów, by zobaczyła przed sobą martwego smoka. Nic. Znowu. Z westchnieniem rozczarowania otworzyła swój notes na pobieżnie narysowanej mapie Kruczego Urwiska i postawiła kolejny krzyżyk. Większość mapy pokrywały już identyczne znaki, a dziewczyna coraz bardziej traciła nadzieję, że uda jej się coś znaleźć i udowodnić swoją wartość. _Nie, żeby to było coś nowego_. pomyślała kwaśno. _Nie bez powodu Sączysmark nazywa mnie przecież Hicca Bezużyteczna._ W wyrazie bezsilnej wściekłości pokreśliła całą mapę.

\- Bogowie mnie nienawidzą- stwierdziła na głos, czując wzbierającą w niej frustracje. - Inni gubią nóż albo kubek, ale nie ja! Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka!

Gniewnie uderzyła w małą gałązkę, ale nie przewidziała, że ta wróci i uderzy ją prosto w oko. Z jękiem cofnęła się o kilka kroków, przyciskając obie dłonie do twarzy i dobrym okiem spojrzała z wyrzutem na drzewo.

I zamarła.

Potężne, stare drzewo było złamane. Wyglądało jakby coś ciężkiego i z dużą prędkością w nie uderzyło. Kawałek dalej po ziemi ciągnęła się głęboka koleina. Nowa nadzieja przebudziła się w sercu wątłej dziewczyny i powoli ruszyła wzdłuż śladu. Skały zasłaniały jej widok na to, co było dalej. Powoli wychyliła zza nich głowę i momentalnie schowała się z powrotem.

Tam, tuż poniżej jej kryjówki leżał smukły, czarny smok. Był mniejszy niż Koszmar Ponocnik i Zębiróg, ale wydawał się o wiele niebezpieczniejszy. Miał cztery mocne łapy i długi ogon. Jedno skrzydło było na wpół rozłożone i, podobnie jak cała reszta jego ciała, owinięte szorstkimi sznurami bolasów.

\- T-tra-trafiłam go- wykrztusiła zszokowana, przyciskając jedną dłoń do ust.-  Naprawdę go trafiłam- powtórzyła, powoli przyswajając informację.- Trafiłam!- wykrzyknęła, wyrzucając obie ręce w powietrze.- Mój wynalazek zadziałał!

Zsunęła się niżej, już wyobrażając sobie, jak zmieni się jej życie w wiosce. Tata wreszcie będzie z niej dumny. Vega przestanie się tak zamartwiać o jej  _ biedną, starszą siostrzyczkę _ . Sączysmark nie będzie już mógł nazywać jej bezużyteczną. Wszyscy… Wszyscy wreszcie zobaczą ją jako jedną z nich. Może nawet Asher zwróci na nią uwagę. Potrząsnęła głową z gorącym rumieńcem palącym jej policzki.

\- Teraz wszystko się zmieni- przemówiła, podchodząc bliżej spętanej bestii.- Albowiem dziś własnoręcznie ubiję smoka.- położyła jedną nogę na łuskowatym boku, ale gad poruszył się nagle. Z cichym piskiem odskoczyła i wyrwała mały sztylet zza paska.

Smok dalej leżał na ziemi, ale teraz miał otwarte oko. Sapnęła, widząc jego niesamowity, jadowicie zielony kolor. Jego oczy nie miały białek, kwaśną głębię przecinała wąska jak igła sosny źrenica. I obserwował ją… Wzięła jeden ostatni oddech, zdając sobie sprawę, że liny uniemożliwiają bestii poruszenie się. Znowu stanęła nad smokiem i uniosła wysoko sztylet.

\- Zabiję cię, smoku- powiedziała zduszonym z emocji głosem.- Zaraz… Zaraz wytnę ci serce i zaniosę je mojemu ojcu. Jestem Wikingiem- pod koniec zdania głos jej się załamał. Odchrząknęła więc i powtórzyła głośniej:- Jestem Wikingiem!

Nie wiedziała, co ja podkusiło, ale po raz kolejny spojrzała w oko smoka. I poczuła, jak coś jej się przewraca w środku. Nie dostrzegła w nim bowiem bezrozumnego gniewu, a ból i coś, co sama dobrze znała. To stworzenie się bało. Kiedy tak stała, zaszokowana własnym odkryciem, smok z cichym jękiem odrzucił głowę, zamykając oczy, jakby godził się ze swoim losem. I wtedy wiedział już, że to nie jest bezrozumny potwór.

Miał uczucia! Na Thora, jak mogłaby go teraz zabić?!  Uderzyło ją nagłe obrzydzenie do samej siebie. Skrzywdziła to piękne stworzenie. Zestrzeliła je z nieba i uwięziła w tych szorstkich sznurach.

\- Co ja zrobiłam?- jęknęła z rozczarowaniem i szybko, zanim dopadną ją kolejne wątpliwości, zaczęła rozcinać sznury. Nie zauważyła, że kiedy słabło napięcie lin, smok ponownie otworzył oczy. Kiedy więc zerwał ostatnie i skoczył na przerażoną dziewczynę, nie potrafiła powstrzymać krótkiego krzyku. Nagle znalazła się uwięziona między dwoma, mocnymi, czarnymi łapami, ze skałą za plecami i parą wściekłych, kwaśno zielonych oczu nad sobą.- Zrób to szybko, dobrze?- poprosiła cicho, w myślach przepraszając ojca i siostrę.  _ Vega, bądź kiedyś dobrym wodzem _ .  p omyślała, wyobrażając sobie siostrę, stojącą na czele ich plemienia z ciężkim płaszczem ojca na ramionach. Kiedy smok otworzył paszczę, pełną ostrych zębów, zacisnęła powieki, gotowa na swój koniec. Głośny ryk uderzył ją w twarz, a potem… Nic.

Nie czuła już na sobie ciężaru smoka ani jego gorącego oddechu na twarzy. Z mieszanymi uczuciami, powoli uchyliła powieki i zobaczyła, jak jej niedoszły oprawca odlatuje niezgrabnie dalej w las. Podniosła się na chwiejnych nogach, odwróciła i powoli ruszyła z powrotem do wioski.  Zrobiła zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy wszystko to ją dogoniło i zapadła ciemność.

XXX

\- Hicca. Hicca, słyszysz mnie?- dziwnie znajomy głos, wraz z lekkim klepaniem po policzku przebił się przez otaczającą ją nicość. Powoli, z cichym jękiem otworzyła oczy i zamrugała, by wyostrzyć obraz. Gdzie ona była? Co się stało?

I nagle wspomnienia z wcześniej uderzyły w nią jak grom z jasnego nieba. Spanikowana usiadła gwałtownie, trafiając czołem w podbródek osoby, która ją obudziła. O bogowie!

W JEGO podbródek!

Ashera Hoffersona! Najlepszego Wikinga jej pokolenia i jej cichego obiektu westchnień. To zadziwiające, jak wielkiego pecha miała, biorąc pod uwagę, jak małe było jej ciało.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak?- zapytał chłopak, klęcząc na ziemi obok niej i trzymając jedną dłoń na szczęce.

\- Przepraszam!- wykrzyknęła. Ręce wystrzeliły w powietrze, kiedy zaczęła mówić bez ładu.- O bogowie! Tak mi przykro! Co jest ze mną nie w porządku?! Jestem tak beznadziejna! Próbujesz mnie obudzić, kiedy zemdlałam w lesie, a ja w zamian cię atakuje! Tak strasznie mi przykro!- włóczyła się, wymachując gwałtownie ramionami dookoła. Jej policzki były tak ciepłe, że dziwiła się, że jeszcze nie świeci. Chyba nie można być już bardzie czerwonym.

\-  Już, spokojnie- Asher złapał jej nadgarstki, by powstrzymać ją od dalszej gestykulacji. Zadziwiająco podziałało to też na jej słowotok, bo zamarł w pół słowa z lekko otwartymi ustami i twarzą niemal płonącą od rumieńców. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ktoś może być tak czerwony.- Co się stało? Znalazłem cię nieprzytomną. Czy to znowu Sączysmark?- zapytał, czując gniew na samą myśl, że ten kretyn i bliźniaki znowu mogli ją zaatakować. Zgoda, Hicca niezbyt pasowała do reszty wioski. Ale miała złote serce i nigdy nikomu nie zrobiła krzywdy. Przynajmniej nie umyślnie.

\- Co? Nie! To po prostu…- zacięła się na moment, próbując poruszyć ramionami, ale nadal trzymał jej nadgarstki w dłoniach. Puścił je nieco niechętnie, czując, jak jego place przesuwają się po jej ciepłej skórze pod rękawami zielonej tuniki.- To po prostu ja! Wiesz, jaka jestem niezdarna! Całkowicie bezużyteczna…

\- Nie nazywaj się tak- przerwał jej cicho, z dziwnym warknięciem w głosie.- Nie jesteś bezużyteczna. Zrobiłaś w końcu ten topór, prawda?- zauważył, podnosząc wymownie jego ulubioną broń.

\- Wiedziałeś?- zapytała zaskoczona, podświadomie zauważając na klindze kilka rys, które wypadałoby wygładzić. Poza tym rękojeść była już zużyta i  powinna ją wymienić.- Kto ci powiedział?- zanim jednak skończyła pytać, już znała odpowiedź. Tylko jedna osoba, wiedziała, że to ona zrobił tę broń.- Jeśli chcesz, zawsze możesz go wymienić. Poproszę Pyskacza, żeby zrobił ci nową, a tę…

\- Nie ma potrzeby- cofnął topór od jej małych dłoni i umieścił go na plecach.-  T en jest świetny-  zapewnił, podziwiając, jak jej twarz znowu staję się bordowa, a oczy patrzą wszędzie tylko nie na niego.- Twoja siostra cię szukała- poinformował ją, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że, zanim poszedł trenować, widział Vegę, biegającą po wiosce, jakby gonioną przez stado wściekłych smoków. Wstał i wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc jej w tym samym. Był zaskoczony, jak bardzo lekka była, kiedy wystarczyła minimalna siła, by poderwać ją na nogi.- Powinnaś ją znaleźć, zanim zdecyduję się roznieść wyspę- zauważył, a Hicca kiwnęła głową i, plącząc się w podziękowaniach, pognał a do wioski. Była zaskakująco szybka.

X XX

Cicho wślizgnęła się do domu i spróbowała za plecami ojca przemknąć prosto na górę. Niestety nie miała tyle szczęścia, gdyż w połowie schodów stała jej młodsza siostra, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Szare oczy były zmrużone, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że Vega nie jest w nastroju do żartów.

\- Gdzie byłaś?- zapytała gniewnym, cichym głosem.

-W lesie- odpowiedziała wymijająco, błagając oczami, żeby porozmawiały na górze. Ojciec wciąż siedział przy ognisku, patrząc  na obie córki w milczeniu. W końcu zielarka na szkoleniu odpuściła i, wyrzucając ramiona w powietrze, wspięła się z powrotem na poddasze. Hicca ruszyła powoli za nią, licząc, że uda jej się uniknąć niezręcznej rozmowy.

\- Hicca, musimy porozmawiać- zatrzymał ją Stoick, przesuwając drwa. Dziewczyna, widząc humor ojca, natychmiast odwróciła się i zeszła o kilka schodków.

\- Czas, żebyś nauczyła się zabijać smoki./Czy ja naprawdę muszę zabijać smoki?- powiedzieli równocześnie i żadne nie mogło zrozumieć drugiego.- Co?

\- Mów pierwsza- gestem dał znać córce, by zaczęła mówić.

\- Nie, nie- zaprzeczyła nerwowo.- Ty mów pierwszy.

\- Więc tak…- zaczął nerwowo. Zupełnie nie umiał rozmawiać z córką, ale zebrał się do kupy i odchrząknął.- Masz, co chciałaś. Smocze Szkolenie. Zaczynasz od jutra.

\- O masz, a mogłam mówić pierwsza- Hicca zachichotała głupio, drapiąc się po karku.- Umm… Bo tak sobie myślałam. Mamy na Berk nadwyżkę Wikingów zabijających smoki. Ale też deficyt Wikingów, na przykład piekarzy albo, wiesz, akwizytorów.

\- To dla ciebie- zupełnie nie słuchając dziewczyny, wręczył jej ciężki topór.

\- Ale ja nie chcę zabijać smoków- zawołała desperacko, licząc, że ojciec jej wysłucha.  _ Jakby to kiedykolwiek miało nastąpić. _

\- Hahaha, ale jasne, że chcesz- zaśmiał się wódz, traktując protesty córki, jak żart.

\-  Podejście drugie… Tato, ja nie potrafię zabić smoka- spróbowała ponownie, pewniejszym głosem.

\- Ale nauczysz się, nauczysz- zapewnił.

\- Nie…- zaprzeczyła cicho.- Wiesz, mam takie silne przeczucie, że jednak nie- dodała głośniej.

\- To już nie są żarty, córko- powiedział poważnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.- Kiedy bierzesz ten topór, stajesz się jak my. To znaczy, chodzisz jak my, mówisz jak my, myślisz jak my. Musisz wreszcie skończyć z… tym- machnął ręką w jej ogólnym kierunku, na co poczuła ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

\- Po prostu wskazałeś na mnie- zauważyła zrezygnowana.

\- Tak?- zapytał ojciec, jakby w ogóle jej nie słyszał.

\- Ta rozmowa przestaje przypominać dialog- zaprotestowała słabo.

\- Tak?- ponowił pytanie Stoick z większym naciskiem.

\- Tak- westchnęła pokonana, opuszczając głowę.

\- Dobrze- skinął głową z uznaniem.- Nie oszczędzaj się- rozkazał, łapiąc za swój bagaż.- Niedługo wrócę. Mam nadzieję- nie zaszczycając córki spojrzeniem, skierował się do drzwi.

\- A ja będę czekać- obiecała.- Może- dodała ciszej, patrząc, jak ciężkie drzwi zamykają się za ojcem.

\- Popłynął na poszukiwanie gniazda- wyjaśniła cicho Vega, schodząc powoli z góry. Owinęła ramiona wokół siostry.- Ta rozmowa nie poszła tak, jak chciałaś, prawda?

\- Ani trochę- przyznała, odwzajemniając uścisk. Topór leżał pod ścianą, zapomniany.

\- Będzie dobrze- zapewniła, nieco kołysząc się na nogach.- Ale następnym razem powiedz mi, jeśli masz zniknąć na cały dzień. Martwiłam się.

\- Przepraszam- powiedziała Hicca, mając na myśli nie tylko swoje zniknięcie, ale też to, co stało się z Nocną Furią.


	3. III

— Zaczynamy Smocze Szkolenie— ogłosił Pyskacz, otwierając arenę i wpuszczając nastolatków.

— Nie ma odwrotu— szepnął do siebie Asher, poprawiając uchwyt na rękojeści siekiery. Powinien oddać ją dzisiaj po szkoleniu do naprawy.

— Liczę na poparzenia trzeciego stopnia— oznajmił Mieczyk.— Przynajmniej.

— Ja to bym chciała jakieś otarcia— dołączyła Szpadka, jego siostra bliźniaczka.— Najlepiej na łokciach albo na pleckach, nie?

— No, bez blizny to w ogóle nie ma zabawy— zgodził się i rozejrzał, zauważając, że nad smoczymi klatkami usadowiła się Vega.

— A, no przecież…— usłyszał od wejścia i obejrzał się gwałtownie, by zobaczyć Hiccę, która powoli wkroczyła na arenę, uginając się pod ciężarem wielkiego topora. Dlaczego… Co ona tu robiła? Wziął głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić, słuchając jak inni jej dokuczają i obiecał sobie, że będzie miał na nią oko.

— Dobra, zaczynamy— zarządził kowal.— Rekrut, który spisze się najlepiej, zdobędzie wielki zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach całego plemienia.

— Hicca już zabiła jedną Nocną Furię, a to znaczy, że odpada czy… — zauważył kąśliwie Sączysmark.— Serio, ma panienka bujną wyobraźnię— roześmiał się i jęknął cicho, kiedy Asher bez słowa wyjaśnienia uderzył go mocno w ramię.

— Nie martw się— spróbował pocieszyć ją ojciec chrzestny, kładąc ciężką dłoń na ramieniu i prowadząc na środek pierścienia.— Jesteś mała i słaba, więc smoki nie wezmą cię na poważnie. Uznają, że jesteś chora i rzucą się na tych, którzy wyglądają na prawdziwych Wikingów.— klepnął ją w plecy, niemal przewracając i pokuśtykał pod klatki, krzycząc do Vegi, żeby przestała się wygłupiać i zeszła na dół.

_Może któryś zrobi mi przysługę i pożre Sączysmarka. pomyślała z przekąsem, stając w szeregu obok Śledzik_ a. Przez chwilę podziwiała zmagania jej mentora z młoda uzdrowicielką, która nadal odmawiała dołączenia do rekrutów, tłumacząc się, że jest jedynie pomocą medyczną.

— Ta wojna nie ma sensu— oznajmiła w końcu, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.— Powinniśmy się już dawno wynieść z tego cholernego kawałka skał i znaleźć nowy dom. Po kiego mamy walczyć z wiatrakami?

— To nasz dom od ponad trzystu lat, mądralo— zganił ją kowal.— A Wikingowie nie poddają się małym przeciwnością— krzyknął wymachując hakiem.— A teraz przestań się wydurniać i złaź na dół!— kłócili się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu odpuścił, decydując się nie tracić więcej czasu na „to uparte indywiduum”, jak ja nazwał, i wyszkolić do walki pozostałych.— Za tymi drzwiami czeka na was tylko kilka z wielu gatunków smoków, z którymi nauczycie się walczyć— oznajmił, skupiając na sobie uwagę klasy.— Śmiertnik Zębacz.

— Atak 8, zbroja 10— wyrecytował Śledzik, popisując się swoja wiedzą.

— Zębiróg Zamkogłowy— kontynuował Pyskacz, zdając się nie przejmować wtrąceniami pulchnego chłopca.

— Spryt plus 7 razy dwa.

— Koszmar Ponocnik— przedstawił kolejnego smoka, dodając do swojego tonu nieco ostrzeżenia. Hicca już wiedziała, co nadchodzi.

— Obrażenia 15— wyrwał się znowu blondyn, zdając się nie zauważać irytacji nauczyciela.

— Starszliwiec Straszliwy.

— Atak 8, jad 12.

— Możesz się zamknąć?!— wrzasnął w końcu zirytowany, aż wszyscy podskoczyli.— I wreszcie… mały Gronkiel.

— Nacisk szczęk 6— poinformował Hicce, szeptem pochylając się bliżej. Mały kamień przeciął powietrze i uderzył go prosto w głowę. Kiedy rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu sprawcy, natrafił prosto na mordercze spojrzenie Vegi. Każdy w wiosce dobrze wiedział, że jakikolwiek chłopak w pobliżu Hicci, będzie musiał mierzyć się z jej młodszą siostrą.

Która, swoją drogą, miała już historię pojedynków z Asherem Hoffersonem. Kilka nawet wygrała.

— Ej, ej, zaraz!— spanikowany okrzyk Sączysmarka, zwrócił uwagę reszty z powrotem na Pyskacza. Hicca uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, znając zdanie swojego mentora na temat nauczania.— Może najpierw trochę teorii?!

— Wierzę w naukę w praktyce!— oznajmił kowal, otwierając klatkę Gronkla. Rekruci rozpierzchli się po arenie.— Najpierw ogólne zasady… Jak dasz się zabić, to nie żyjesz— pouczył ich, wychodząc z pierścienia i obserwując ich zmagania zza łańcuchów.— Co jest wam teraz najbardziej potrzebne?— zapytał.

— Lekarz?!— zasugerowała Hicca, śledząc oczami smoka. Vega spoza areny wydała zgodny okrzyk, podkulając nogi.

— Plus 5 do szybkości?!— dodał od siebie Śledzik, choć nikt oprócz niego nie zrozumiał, co miał na myśli.

— Tarcza— Asher przewrócił oczami, rzucając się do stojaka na broń.

— Tarcze, już!— potwierdził Pyskacz.— Tarcza to podstawowy element waszego wyposażenia. Jeśli macie wybierać między mieczem a tarczą, weźcie tarcze.

— Zabieraj łapy z mojej tarczy!— warknął Mieczyk, kiedy chwycił tę samą tarcze, co jego siostra, ozdobioną czaszkami i płomieniami. Zaczęli się szarpać, kiedy żadne nie chciało odpuścić.

— Weź sobie inna tarcze!— zaparła się Szpadka, nie mając zamiaru odpuścić.

— Sama se weź— odgryzł się jej brat, szarpiąc mocniej.— Tą z kwiatkiem. Laski lubią kwiatki— pociągnął znowu, a jego siostra puściła tarcze, pozwalając by się przewrócił.

— Ups— zaśmiała się złośliwie i ponownie złapała za przedmiot sporu.— Kwiatków to ci mogę nasadzić— zagroziła, a chwilę później atak Gronkla uderzył w ich tarcze, przewracając oboje.

— Szpadka, Mieczyk, wylatujecie— zarządził kowal rozbawionym tonem, obserwując jak reszta radzi sobie, unikając smoka.— Wiecie co jeszcze można robić z tarczą?— zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował:— Hałasować.— na arenie rozległ się szczęk metalu i musiał podnieść głos, żeby mogli go usłyszeć.— Zdezorientujcie smoka zanim was trafi. Każdy smok ma ograniczoną liczbę splunięć— rzucił kolejną wskazówkę.— Ile splunięć ma Gronkiel?

— Pięć?— strzelił w ciemno Sączysmark.

— Nie! Sześć!— poprawił go natychmiast Śledzik.

— Sześć— zgodził się Pyskacz.— Po jednym na każdego z was.

— Wiedziałem, że…— zaczął pulchny chłopak, ale zaraz krzyknął przestraszony, kiedy kolejny strzał smoka, trafił w jego tarczę.

— Śledzik, odpadasz!— oznajmił entuzjastycznie nauczyciel, a Vega, mamrocząc coś o czerpaniu z tego sadystycznej przyjemności, podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i ruszyła w kierunku wejścia do pierścienia, żeby sprawdzić zdyskwalifikowanych.— Hicca, nie chowaj się!

— A ja bym właśnie wolała, żeby siedziała w ukryciu— mruknęła, ale oczywiście nikt jej nie słuchał. _Jakby na tej chorej wyspie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek słuchał, co mam do powiedzenia._

Asher przetoczył się umykając smokowi i przez chwilę odetchnął z ulgą, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że wylądował obok Sączysmarka. Na całym Berk nie było chyba bardziej denerwującej osoby. Nawet Vega z jej wiecznie złym humorem nie działa mu tak na nerwy. _Po części może mieć to związek z Hiccą._ przyznał w myślach, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową skupiając się na zadaniu.

— Ej, przeprowadzam się teraz do piwnicy mojego domu— pochwalił się, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła.— Może wpadniesz, to razem potrenujemy? Przecież widzę, że trenujesz! Mogę się założyć, że jestem silniejszy!

Asher uskoczył w samą porę, by kolejny atak trafił prosto w tarcze irytującego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się krzywo pod nosem, w myślach gratulując sobie udanego manewru. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego przy kim się zatrzymał.

— No, to zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja…— odezwała się Hicca, z trudem trzymając nieporęczny, zdecydowanie za ciężki dla niej topór bojowy.

W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę wepchnąć ją z powrotem za osłonę, za którą chowała się wcześniej, a najlepiej w ogóle zabrać z areny, ale nie mógł tego zrobić bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Przez moment zastanawiał się też, kto dał jej ten topór i czy ten człowiek ma jakiekolwiek pojęcie o broni, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że to najpewniej prezent od jej ojca. W ostatniej chwili zauważył, że Gronkiel zmierza w ich kierunku i już zaczął kopać się psychicznie za to, co miał za chwilę zrobić.

— Nie, jesteś sama— i umknął przed kolejnym atakiem, który wyrwał tarcze z ramienia dziewczyny.

Zamiast uciekać ta zaczęła gonić toczącą się osłonę zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że smok podąża jej śladem. Pyskacz też to zauważył, ale Asher wiedział, że nie zdąży. Zwłaszcza kiedy Hicca potknęła się i wylądowała pod ścianą, a Gronkiel unosił się nad nią gotowy do strzału. W pierwszym momencie chciał cisnąć toporem, ale wystarczył drobny błąd , by zranić dziewczynę, więc zdecydował się na bezpieczniejsza opcje.

Zerwał tarcze z ramienia i cisnął nią prosto w smocza głowę. Siła była na tyle duża, że zdołała ją nieco przesunąć i atak wymierzony w Hicce, trafił tuż obok niej. Zanim bestia zdołała się otrząsnąć Pyskacz dotarł już do niej i wepchnął hak w kącik paszczy.

— I razem sześć— oznajmił, siłując się ze smokiem.— A teraz wracaj do łóżka, ty przerośnięta parówo— zamknął klatkę i odwrócił się do swoich uczniów. Asher spojrzał krótko na Hicce, zdając sobie sprawę, że już dopadła ją Vega, wyraźnie blada z przerażenia. Tyle z jego szansy rozmowy z nią.— Asher, dobra robota— wzruszył tylko ramionami, na pochwałę i odwiesił swoją siekierę na plecy.— Zapamiętać sobie— zwrócił się do wszystkich poważnym tonem.— Smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji… Żadnej, żeby was zabić.

XXX

— To dlaczego ja jeszcze żyję?— zastanowiła się na głos Hicca, trzymając w dłoniach pocięte sznury. W głowie jeszcze raz przeanalizowała wydarzenia z dzisiejszego treningu i westchnęła ciężko, ruszając w kierunku, w którym jak pamiętała, poleciał smok. Dotarła do brzegu małej kotlinki i przykucnęła wpatrując się w dół.— Nadzieja matką głupich— mruknęła pod nosem.

Wrzask wyrwał się z jej ust, kiedy czarny kształt nagle pojawił się przed jej oczami. Upadła na plecy i zaraz ponownie przysunęła się do granicy, kiedy smok z powrotem zniknął w zatoczce. Obserwowała go przez chwilę i tknięta przeczuciem wyrwała zza bezrękawnika notatnik i rozłożyła go na skałach przed sobą. Szybko zaczęła rysować, starannie stawiając kolejne linie na papierze.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie odlecisz?— zapytała cicho i jeszcze raz porównała szkic z rzeczywistością. Zauważyła drobny błąd w jej rysunku i kilkoma ruchami starła lewą lotkę z ogona. Przypadkowo trąciła dłonią rysik, który stoczył się po skałach, hałasując i ostrzegając smoka o jej obecności. Zamarła bez ruchu i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w bestie, która również na nią patrzyła. Wzięła ostatni głęboki oddech, odwróciła się i uciekła.

XXX

Vega wbiła oczy w wrota Wielkiej Sali, nerwowo stukając palcami w drewniany stół. Kiedy kolejny grzmot przetoczył się nad wyspą, zacisnęła wolną rękę na rękojeści ukrytego noża i zamknęła oczy licząc do dziesięciu. Pyskacz chwilę wcześniej wepchnął ją na miejsce między bliźniakami, by powstrzymać ich od bójek. A Hicci jak nie było, tak nie ma.

— Jak na pierwszy dzień, poszło nieźle, ale nie obyło się bez błędów. Dlatego je omówimy— oznajmił kowal i zapytał.— Jaki błąd popełnił Sączysmark?

— Żaden— odezwał się zainteresowany, ale Vega uciszyła go jednym celnym kopniakiem pod stołem.

— Nie skupia się na tym, co się dookoła dzieje— zasugerował Asher, a Pyskacz skinął głową w potwierdzeniu i zapytał o Śledzika.

— Za dużo teorii, za mało praktyki.— rzuciła zielarka na przyuczeniu.— W sensie za bardzo polega na wiedzy teoretycznej i nie reaguje odpowiednio szybko.

— Słuszna obserwacja— kowal klepnął ją w ramię.— A twój błąd?

— Nie weszłam na arenę— odpowiedziała pewnie, posyłając mu zawadiacki uśmieszek. Jej wzrok jednak natychmiast skoczył do wejścia, kiedy usłyszała jak otwierają się drzwi. Nie tylko zresztą jej. Asher też spojrzał w tamtą stronę, a Pyskacz postanowił zachować dla siebie, że od razu się rozluźnił widząc Hiccę całą i zdrową. Chociaż przemoczoną.

— Jaki błąd popełnił dziś Asher?— zapytał ponownie, skupiając na sobie uwagę rekrutów. A przynajmniej większości. Sączysmark nadal skupiał się na jego kuzynce, dopóki nie minęła go i nie usiadła przy innym stole. Zanotował sobie w głowie, by potem porozmawiać z nią o tym.

— Za wcześnie zrobiłem unik i salto— ocenił młody wojownik, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z uznaniem. Ważne było, by dostrzegać własne błędy.— Wypadłem z rytmu i wyszła mi słaba śruba z kopnięciem.

— Zauważyliśmy— sarknęła Szpadka, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

— Nie no!— zaprotestował Sączysmark, znowu próbując mu się przypodobać.— Byłeś świetny. Jak zawsze zresztą.

— Asher ma racje— przerwał im Pyskacz.— Trzeba sobie podnosić poprzeczkę. A jaki błąd popełniła Hicca?— zapytał, na co dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się na swoim miejscu. _Pewnie Pyskacz dodawaj im amunicji do drwin._

— Przyszła?— zasugerowała siostra Thorston.

— Nie dała się pożreć?— dodał Mieczyk, na co Vega wymierzyła mu mocny cios łokciem w szczękę. Szpadce widocznie spodobała się reakcja dziewczyny, bo klepnęła ją w plecy, na co sama oberwała łokciem w żebra.

— Wszystko próbuje robić po swojemu— oznajmił pewnie Asher, przewracając oczami na błazeństwa bliźniąt. Vega posłała mu puste spojrzenie.

— Dziękuję, Asher— kowal potwierdził jego słowa i rzucił na stół obszerną książkę.— Macie mi to wykuć na blachę, jasne?! Księga Smoków, wszystko co wiemy o wszystkich smokach, o których wiemy.— na zewnątrz rozległ się kolejny grzmot.— Dziś nie zaatakują.— ocenił i spojrzał kolejno na każdego rekruta.— Wkuwajcie— nakazał i ruszył do wyjścia.

— Jakbym miała za mało roboty— mruknęła Vega, kończąc swój obiad.— Musze wracać do Gothi— zwróciła się do siostry.— Wysusz się. Nie chcę, żebyś była potem chora— posłała jej zachęcający uśmiech i wybiegła w deszcz.

— Chwila… Mamy czytać?— zdziwił się Mieczyk.

— Pogibało jego czy jak?— zgodziła się z nim siostra.

— Po co mamy czytać jakieś nudy, skoro lepiej zabić to coś, o czym ktoś te nudy napisał?— dołączył się Sączysmark.

— A ja to czytałem już ze siedem razy…— podekscytował się Śledzik.— I jest taki smok, co charka ci wrzątkiem prosto w twarz.

Hicca obserwowała z drugiego stołu, jak zaczynają się sprzeczać, aż w końcu wychodzą. Bliźniaki oczywiście nie mogły odpuścić sobie drobnej bójki. Pokręciła głową i w duchu podziękowała bogom, że jej relacje z Vegą tak nie wyglądają. W końcu z całej jej klasy treningowej został tylko Asher, a ona zebrała w sobie te mizerne strzępki odwagi i podeszła do jego stołu.

— Um…— zaczęła niepewnie. _Pięknie, Hicca._ pogratulowała sobie sarkastycznie. _Elokwencja na najwyższym poziomie._ Zebrała się jednak, żeby kontynuować.— Może pouczymy się razem?— zasugerowała.

— Już to czytałem— odpowiedział od razu, odpychając książkę w jej stronę.— Naucz się jej dokładnie— dodał ostrym tonem, zanim wyszedł.

— Cudownie. Cała moja— ucieszyła się sarkastycznie i spojrzała niechętnie na książkę. W końcu z westchnieniem porażki zabrała ją bliżej ognia i otworzyła.— Podstawowe rodzaje smoków…— przeczytała cicho.— Smoki burzy, smoki grozy, smoki mroku— przerzuciła kilka stron i zatrzymała się na opisie jednego ze smoków.— Gromogrzmot, smok samotnik, zamieszkujący morskie jaskinie i podwodne rowy. Niepokojony wytwarza potężną falę dźwiękową zdolną zatopić statek i zabić dorosłego mężczyznę. Niezwykle niebezpieczny, zabijać bezwzględnie— wzdrygnęła się i przerzuciła kilka kolejnych stron.— Drzewokos. Ogromny gad z ostrymi jak brzytwa skrzydłami, który z łatwością ścina pnie drzew. Niezwykle niebezpieczny, zabijać bezwzględnie.— po raz kolejny otworzyła na losowej stronie.— Wrzeniec. Oblewa ofiarę wrzącą wodą. Niezwykle niebezpieczny…— przerwała i podskoczyła, kiedy na zewnątrz uderzył piorun. Odetchnęła głęboko, by się uspokoić i wróciła do książki.— Zmiennoskrzydły. Nawet świeżo wyklute osobniki skutecznie plują kwasem— skrzywiła się i dalej przerzucała strony.— Gronkiel. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Wandersmok. Gnatochrup. Szeptozgon. Spopiela ofiarę, pożera ofiarę, dusi ofiarę, patroszy ofiarę od środka— wzdrygnęła się na wyobrażenie tylu sposobów na śmierć i kontynuowała.— Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny… Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny… Zabijać bezwzględnie… Zabijać bezwzględnie… Zabijać bezwzględnie…— w końcu dotarła do strony, na której jej zależało.— Nocna Furia. Szybkość nieznana. Rozmiar nieznany. Przeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami, które niosą śmierć. Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować. Jedyna szansa to schować się i modlić, żeby cię nie znalazł— w zamyśleniu wyciągnęła notes i otworzyła na wykonanym wcześniej szkicu smoka. Położyła go na książce, przyglądając mu się. W jej głowie zaczynał już kształtować się pomysł.


	4. 04

Stoick pochylił się nad mapą, szukając olśnienia. Żeglowali już drugi dzień i nie byli nawet na tropie Smoczego Gniazda. Zaczynał obawiać się, że po raz kolejny porwał swoich ludzi na bezowocną wyprawę. Jeśli nic nie znajdą, Berk w końcu upadnie, niepokojony przez cały czas najazdami. Już teraz martwił się, czy wystarczy mu jedzenia, by wyżywić wszystkich.

— Wiem, że gdzieś tu są— powiedział do stojącego u jego boku Sączyślina.— I to blisko. Kurs na wiatr!— krzyknął wydając rozkaz i prowadząc swoich ludzi prosto do Bramy Hellheim. Słyszał jak na kolejnych łodziach powtarzają jego rozkazy, kiedy wpływali we mgłę. Mocniej chwycił młot, słysząc gdzieś niedaleko ryk Koszmara Ponocnika. Pora na kolejną bitwę.

XXX

Vega uskoczyła przed ostrzem i wykorzystała rozpęd, próbując krótkim mieczem wybić Asherowi topór. Niestety, nie był to ich pierwszy sparing, więc znał już większość jej sztuczek i ataków. Ale nie bez powodu nazywali ją Dziką. Przerzuciła miecz do lewej ręki i cięła mocno z góry. Zdołała zaledwie lekko zadrasnąć jego policzek, zanim schwytał jej nadgarstek i ścisnął. Wypuściła miecz i przyklękła.

Wyrwała z buta ukryty sztylet i zaatakował błyskawicznym wypadem. Nóż zderzył się z ostrzem topora z głośnym brzdękiem. Prawą ręką odszukała miecz i cięła z drugiej strony. Nieskutecznie. Krążyli wokół siebie jak wilki, próbując zdobyć przewagę nad drugim, ale ich poziom był wyrównany. A przynajmniej, kiedy Vega nie atakowała na oślep.

Z dzikim okrzykiem natarła na niego i w następnej chwili klęczała na ziemi z nadgarstkami mocno uwięzionymi w jego dłoni i toporem pod brodą. Szarpnęła się z wściekłym warknięciem i zamarła bez ruchu, kiedy ostrze mocniej nacisnęło na jej skórę.

— Dobra, dobra, masz mnie— chrząknęła i jęknęła, kiedy ją puścił.— Połamałbyś mi nadgarstki— syknęła i zebrała swoją broń z ziemi. Krytycznie obejrzała oba ostrza i westchnęła, szykując się na wizytę w kuźni.

Nie czekając na uwagi instruktora uciekła z pola treningowego i raźnym krokiem pomaszerowała przez wioskę prosto do kowala. Na miejscu zastała Hiccę, pracującą w pocie czoła przy kowadle. Pyskacz kawałek dalej ostrzył potężny topór, nucąc jedną ze swoich piosenek. Zastukała w ramę okiennicy i z uśmiechem usiadła na parapecie.

— Witam— krzyknęła, kiedy poprzedni sposób nie przyniósł efektu.— Można się zgłosić z zadaniem?

— Dla ciebie zawsze— uśmiechnęła się siostra, odkładając miecz do zimnej wody.— W czym mogę pomóc?

— Muszę je zaostrzyć— podsunęła dziewczynie trzy sztylety i krótki miecz, do tej pory pochowane bezpiecznie w jej ubraniu.

— Nadal nosisz ze sobą mały arsenał— zaśmiał się kowal, odbierając od Hicci jeden sztylet i przyglądając mu się uważnie.— Dobrze utrzymane.

— W końcu dba o nie najlepszy kowal— Vega posłała siostrze szeroki uśmiech, ale zaraz ziewnęła i wygodniej oparła się o okiennice.

— Powinnaś się przespać— zauważyła jej starsza siostra, ostrząc miecz.— Zarwałaś nockę, by dokończyć wczorajsze zlecenia Gothi, a dzisiaj od rana miałaś trening.

— Chyba masz rację— westchnęła i przetarła oczy, zeskakując na ziemię.— Mam jeszcze dwie godzinki do dzisiejszej praktyki i chętnie wykorzystam je na spanie. Po broń przyjdę później— zawołała jeszcze na odchodne i odbiegła w kierunku domu wodza

— Miło patrzeć, jak o siebie dbacie— Hicca odwróciła się do uśmiechniętego mentora, który przyglądał się jej pracy.

— Tata jest zawsze zajęty, więc w pewnym sensie mam tylko ją— wzruszyła ramionami i przyjrzała się ostrzu, szukając skaz. Zadowolona z efektów, schowała miecz z powrotem do twardej skórzanej pochwy.

— Nie jesteś sama, dziewczyno— przypomniała ostrzej niż zamierzał.— Masz całe Berk.

— Masz rację— przyznała ze sztucznym uśmiechem, czując ukłucie w sercu. _Nie pasuję tutaj_ pomyślała i ponownie zabrała się do pracy. Swoimi problemami egzystencjalnymi mogła zająć się później.

A najlepiej nigdy.

XXX

Skończyła właśnie ostrzyć ostatni topór i uśmiechnęła się odgarniając z czoła za długą grzywkę. Powinna niedługo ją przyciąć.  Westchnęła odkładając sprawę włosów na inny moment i przeciągnęła się. Rozwiązując fartuch, zastanawiała się, czy jest sens szukać późnego obiadu w Wielkiej Sali, czy lepiej iść do domu i sięgnąć coś z piwnicy. Vega pewnie pracowała już w chacie Uzdrowicielki i wróci dopiero po kolacji. Spojrzała na broń siostry, leżącą na parapecie. Pochwa od miecza nosiła już ślady lat użytkowania. 

Hicca wzięła ją ostrożnie do ręki i przyjrzała się wytłoczonemu na skórze krzyżowi Berk i herbowi rodziny Haddock. Wiedziała, że ostrze od lat należało do ich rodziny i wcześniej dzierżyła je ich babcia, matka Stoicka. Vega dostała je kilka lat temu, kiedy rozpoczęła szkolenie pod okiem Ingvara Hoffersona, ojca Ashera. I teraz była jedną z najsprawniejszych wojowników, korzystających z krótkiego miecza. W przeciwieństwie do starszej siostry, nie brakowało jej talentu ich ojca i typowego dla Wikingów temperamentu.

— Pracujesz jeszcze?— usłyszała za sobą i podskoczyła z okrzykiem przerażenia. Miecz wypadł jej z ręki i z brzdękiem uderzył o podłogę kuźni. Zanurkowała pod blat roboczy, by je odzyskać.— Hicca?— podskoczyła ponownie i uderzyła głową o twarde drewno. Sycząc pod nosem wyszła i spojrzała na Ashera, który przyglądał jej się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Asher, cześć. Hej… Um… Cześć…— mamrotała, czując jak rumieniec zaczyna palić jej policzki. _Rób tak dalej, a na pewno uzna cię za wariatkę_ dopingowała się sarkastycznie w myślach. _Jeśli jeszcze tego oczywiście nie zrobił._ — W czym mogę ci pomóc?— zapytała, odkładając broń siostry na blat.

— Możesz go dla mnie wyostrzyć?— podał jej swój topór. Zwiedziona łatwością z jaką go trzymał, chwyciła stylisko i niemal od razu upuściła. Był o wiele cięższy niż sądziła. Poprawiła chwyt, trzymając go obiema rękami i zauważyła jak zniszczona jest rękojeść.

— Pewnie, nie ma sprawy— by na niego nie patrzeć, obróciła się i podeszła do ostrzałki.— Jeśli chcesz, zostaw go na kilka godzin, to wymienię też stylisko— zaproponowała, spoglądając w kierunku swojej pracowni, gdzie zaczęła już tworzyć nowe.

— Przyjdę po odbiór po kolacji— oznajmił i odszedł, a ona mogła wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą.

— Pięknie, Hicca— zganiła się cicho, odkładając broń i przynosząc nowe stylisko. Musiała je dokończyć.— Naprawdę robisz wszystko, żeby się przed nim ośmieszyć.

— Niewątpliwie— usłyszała znajomy głos i ponownie podskoczyła. Odwróciła się w odpowiednią stronę.

Vega stała w drzwiach kuźni, oparta ramieniem o framugę z czułym uśmiechem na ustach. Jej stały warkoczy był już nieco rozwichrzony, a na prawej dłoni świeży bandaż. Wyglądała na bardziej wypoczętą niż wcześniej, sińce pod oczami wybladły, a skóra odzyskała zdrowy odcień.

— Nie pomagasz mi— westchnęła i odszukała na blacie sztylety i krótki miecz.

— W tym akurat aspekcie nie mam zamiaru, kochanie— podeszła do starszej siostry i owinęła ją ramionami w pocieszającym uścisku.— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co ty i reszta dziewczyn z wioski widzi w tym indywiduum.

— A ja nie rozumiem, dlaczego go nie lubisz— Hicca odsunęła się od siostry i odgarnęła z czoła grzywkę.— Nic ci przecież nie zrobił.

— Nie musisz wszystkiego rozumieć— Vega zaśmiała się wesoło i odebrała broń, chowając ją odpowiednio w ubraniu. Tylko krótki miecz przytroczyła z powrotem do paska na widoku.— Dziękuję za naprawę— przycisnęła do policzka siostry szybki pocałunek i odwróciła się.— Muszę wracać do pracy. Zobaczymy się wieczorem— pomachała na pożegnanie i wybiegła, kierując z powrotem do umiejscowionej wysoko nad wioską chaty Gothi.

Pokręciła głową i westchnęła ciężko, wracając do pracy. Powinna dokończyć stylisko i naprawić topór Ashera, zanim ten po niego wróci. Nie chciała, żeby i on uznał ją za bezużyteczną.

XXX

Kiedy wróciła do domu, dookoła było już ciemno. Asher odebrał topór i odszedł, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem, ale widziała potem jak obraca go w dłoni z półuśmiechem. Chyba mu odpowiadał. Widząc to poczuła w brzuchu i klatce piersiowej przyjemnie łaskoczące ciepło. 

Weszła po schodach i westchnęła na widok Vegi, skulonej przy biurku. Znowu zasnęła podczas pracy. Półleżała z głową opartą na skrzyżowanych ramionach oddychając cicho i miarowo. Pod nią leżało kilka luźnych kartek zapełnionych jej chaotycznym, bezkształtnym pismem.

— Vega…— szepnęła, potrząsając lekko jej ramieniem.— Vega, musisz przejść do łóżka— młodsza ledwie otworzyła oczy i mruknęła sennie, powoli się prostując. Hicca obserwowała z rozbawieniem, jak Vega, jakby na autopilocie, przechodzi przez pokój do jej łóżka i zwija się pod kocem.

— Dobranoc, siostrzyczko— wymamrotała ledwie przytomna.— Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też— uśmiechnęła się czule i odgarnęła z jej czoła luźny kosmyk. Lekko musnęła ustami ciepłą skórę młodszej siostry.— Najbardziej na świecie.

Z westchnieniem odwróciła się do swojego biurka i spojrzała na Księgę Smoków. Podeszła powoli i w zamyśleniu przesunęła po niej palcami i przekartkowała. Otworzyła ją na stronie o Nocnej Furii i ponownie przeczytała szczątkowe informacje. Pomysł w jej głowie zaczynał się krystalizować.

XXX

Następnego dnia  znów rozpoczęło się Smocze Szkolenie. Pyskacz poustawiał na arenie masę drewnianych ścian, tworząc labirynt, w który wpuścił rekrutów, wręczając im tarcze. Vega zwinęła się ponownie na trybunach obok nauczyciela, masując fioletowy siniec na skroni, który Gothi nabiła jej kiedy spóźniła się na poranną praktykę.

Asher odetchnął głęboko, poprawiając uchwyt na toporze. Nowe stylisko spisywało się fantastycznie. Hicca naprawdę dała z siebie wszystko i nie miał wątpliwości, że kowalstwo jest niezaprzeczalnie jej talentem. Owinięta skórą rękojeść idealnie leżała w dłoni, a ostrze nie miało nawet jednej rysy. Spiął mięśnie i skupił na szkoleniu, kiedy rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej klatki. Usłyszał coś dużego w korytarzu po jego prawej stronie i natychmiast zanurkował w lewo, wpadając prosto na Sączysmarka. Przeklął szpetnie w myślach, ale na głos nie wypowiedział ani słowa.

Gdzieś niedaleko usłyszał Hiccę, rozmawiającą najpewniej z Pyskaczem, i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Wolał mieć ją na oku i w razie kłopotów być blisko. Nie była typowym Wikingiem, ale miała dobre, wielkie serce i robiła, co mogła, by zostać uznaną przez plemię. Pracowała ciężko w kuźni i nigdy nie powoływała się na swój status córki wodza, jakby była lepsza od wszystkich innych.

Mógł być nią oczarowany.

Ale tylko trochę.

— Skup się, Hicca! Chcesz się znowu skompromitować?— usłyszał ostry ton ich nauczyciela i przyśpieszył kroku. Byli już blisko.— Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji jest atak. Zębacze są diabelsko zwinne i szybkie. Więc musicie być jeszcze zwinniejsi i szybsi.

— Zaczynam wątpić w pana metody pedagogiczne— usłyszał Śledzika gdzieś z prawej.

— Wiecie, co to jest martwa strefa?— Pyskacz zignorował komentarz mola książkowego i kontynuował naukę.— Kąt, pod którym smok nic nie widzi. Znajdźcie ją, trzymajcie się jej i załatwcie go.

Usłyszał w okolicy kolejną kłótnie bliźniaków, ale zignorował ich, podobnie jak głupi komentarz Sączysmarka, podążającego za nim jak cień. Kolejnym dźwiękiem był huk i smoczy ryk. Widocznie, któryś z pozostałych rekrutów na niego wpadł.  Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie Hicca.

— Może was nie widzi, ale czy was nie słyszy? To już inna sprawa— skomentował Pyskacz za zakrętem, skręcił i przykucnął za osłoną dostrzegając kawałek dalej, dziewczynę, do której tak usilnie próbował się dostać.

— Ej, a Nocna Furia, gdzie ma martwą strefę?— zapytała, kompletnie rozkojarzona.

— Jakoś nikt, kto próbował to ustalić nie przeżył— warknął nauczyciel.— Przestań się obijać.

— Skup się, siostro— poparła go Vega, spuszczając nogi, pod łańcuchami.

— Ja wiem, ja wiem. Ale tak teoretycznie…— kontynuowała Hicca, ale jego uwagę przyciągnął odgłos zbliżającej się bestii.

— Hicca!— zawołał ją szeptem.— Idzie— dziewczyna przykucnęła za nim i Sączysmarkiem, więc zwrócił całą uwagę na smoka.

Kiedy gad się odwrócił, przetoczył się i obejrzał. Smark powtórzył jego manewr, ale Hicca nie dała rady. Ciężka tarcza zatrzymał ją i cofnęła, tak że wylądowała na plecach prosto przed smokiem. Szybko skoczyła na nogi i zaczęła uciekać. Ruszył dalej i skręcił w kolejny korytarz, by stanąć oko w oko z gadem. Poderwał topór, gotów rozpłatać mu czaszkę, ale poczuł nagłe odepchnięcie.

— Ja to załatwię— zapewnił Sączysmark i rzucił młotem nawet nie zbliżając się do celu. Smok wydał z siebie dziwny hałas, jakby śmiał się z jego nieudolności. Asher podzielał jego uczucia, kiedy zrywał się do biegu.— No bo słońce miałem prosto w oczy…— Próbował tłumaczyć się osiłek. Przełknął uwagę, że niebo jest dziś zachmurzone.— Co miałem zrobić? Zablokować słońce? Mógłbym, ale nie miałem czasu.

Warknął pod nosem uciekając przed wściekłym  Zębaczem . Jakimś cudem wspiął się na ściany, ale bestia podążyła za nim, przewracając kolejne. Nawet ten, na którym wylądował.

— Hicca!— krzyknął ostrzegawczo, ale nie zdążyła nic zrobić zanim spadł na nią i przycisnął do podłogi areny. Jego topór wszedł głęboko w jej tarczę i nie chciał ustąpić, kiedy próbował go wyjąć. Komentarze bliźniaków nie pomagały.

— Uuu!— zawył Mieczyk.— Miłość na polu bitwy!

— Mógł wybrać lepiej— zaśmiała się wrednie Szpadka.

Po raz kolejny szarpnął topór, używając lewej ręki, by się podnieść. Poczuł pod dłonią coś miękkiego, ale nie miał czasu tego przeanalizować, kiedy usłyszał nadchodzącego smoka. Zerwał się na nogi i zdołał oddzielić topór wciąż połączony z tarczą od ramienia dziewczyny i mocno uderzył w pysk Zębacza. Zanim smok zdołał się otrząsnąć, Pyskacz zagonił go z powrotem do klatki. Odwrócił się do skulonej na ziemi Hicci. Emocje szalały w jego piersi, strach o nią splatał się z gniewem i frustracją, aż w końcu znalazł ujście.

— Czy to dla ciebie jakiś żart?!— krzyknął na nią, a cała arena zamilkła.— Jakbyś nie wiedziała, trwa wojna! Może się zdecyduj, po której stronie jesteś!— zanim zdołał poczuć się źle i przeprosić, zerwała się na nogi i uciekła. A jego prześladował widok zranionych, szmaragdowych oczu. _Pięknie, Asher_ pogratulował sobie z przekąsem w myślach. _Świetnie to rozegrałeś_.

Następną rzeczą, którą zarejestrował, był długi, bardzo ostry sztylet, który niemal go trafił. Spojrzał na winowajce i natychmiast podniósł topór. Vega szła w jego stronę z ciężkim mieczem w jednej dłoni i nożem do rzucania w drugiej. Wykonała kolejny rzut, ale była zbyt wściekła by poprawnie celować,  bo nie musiał się nawet specjalnie starać, by tego uniknąć. Rzuciła się na niego z wysoko uniesionym mieczem, ale ramię Pyskacza mocno schwytało ją w pasie i odciągnęło.

— Hej, dziewczyno!— krzyknął, wolną ręką odbierając jej miecz.— Twój ojciec nie byłby szczęśliwy gdybyś teraz kogoś zabiła— zauważył, wynosząc szarpiącą się agresorkę z areny. Jej nieartykułowane wrzaski jeszcze przez moment dźwięczały mu w uszach.

— Ale miałeś fart, stary!— krzyknął nagle Sączysmark, klepiąc go mocno w ramię. Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli.

— O czym ty mówisz?— zapytał skonfundowany, a wszyscy zamarli, patrząc na niego jakby spadł z księżyca.— O co wam chodzi?

— Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś!— krzyknął zaskoczony Śledzik z dzikim rumieńcem na twarzy.

— Jak można nie zauważyć tych dzbanków?!— zdziwił się Smark, gestykulując wymownie na klatkę piersiową. Asher miał już skomentować jego głupie zachowanie, kiedy doznał olśnienia. Rumieniec zapalił jego policzki na czerwono.

— Żartujecie, prawda?— zapytał, biorąc głęboki oddech. Wziął kolejny, kiedy pokręcili głowami, potwierdzając jego obawy.

— Ona musi czuć się teraz okropnie— skomentowała Szpadka, w rzadkim przebłysku litości.

— Jakbyś wiedziała, o czym mówisz!— dokuczył jej Mieczyk.— Jesteś płaska jak tarcza!

Asher nie czekał na dalszy rozwój ich kłótni i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z areny. Właśnie pogrzebał resztki swoich szans z Hiccą, jeśli jeszcze jakieś miał. Domyślał się też, że resztę dnia przyjdzie mu spędzić unikając usilnych prób morderstwa Vegi. Ona nie daruje mu zbezczeszczenia siostry. Nawet jeśli było przypadkowe.


	5. 05

Hicca, po ucieczce z Areny natychmiast skryła się w lesie. Nie miała ochoty znosić dokuczań Sączysmarka i bliźniaków ani wybuchów gniewu siostry. Wciąż czuła na sobie dotyk dłoni Ashera, a rumieniec zalewał jej policzki na samą myśl. Dodatkowo towarzyszyło jej dobrze znane uczucie poniżenia, kiedy nawet tego nie zauważył. Jakby wcale go to nie obchodziło. Nawet nie przeprosił. Owinęła się ramionami i nieco zwolniła kroku, uznając, że jest na tyle daleko, by nikt jej nie szukał.  
Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że znalazła się w pobliżu zatoczki, gdzie ostatnio widziała smoka. Serce ścisnęło jej się z niepokoju, kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak próbował złapać rybę w małym stawie. Musiał być okropnie głodny. Nie mogła go tak zostawić. Z gorący postanowieniem w sercu zawróciła i pobiegła z powrotem do wioski.  
Udało jej się uniknąć zauważenie, kiedy przemknęła do domu i ukradła ze spiżarni jedną rybę. Kiedy wychodziła, usłyszała poruszenie na górze, krzyk siostry i jej kroki na schodach. Rzuciła się do ucieczki i, chociaż Vega ją wołała, uciekła znowu do lasu, w myślach przepraszając ją za wszystkie zmartwienia, których jej przysporzyła. Zwinęła też z Areny jedną porzuconą tarczę i ponownie udała się do Kruczego Urwiska i zatoczki. Po chwilowych poszukiwaniach znalazła w miarę bezpieczne zejście między kamieniami i powoli się tamtędy zsunęła. Kiedy dotarła na dno, zatrzymała się między skałami i rzuciła przed siebie rybę. Odczekała chwilę, ale po smoku nie było nawet śladu.  
Rozglądając się uważnie, ruszyła do przodu i od razu utknęła. Tarcza okazała się za szeroka i utknęła w wąskim przejściu. Z westchnieniem irytacji, przeszła pod nią i ponownie spróbowała ją wyjąć. Bez skutku. Zaklinowała się na dobre. Postanowiła jednak nie rezygnować i powoli podniosła rybę, ruszając wzdłuż brzegu małego stawu. Rozglądała się dookoła uważnie, ale po smoku nie było śladu. Oczywiście, dlaczego miałby tu zostać? zapytała się z wyrzutem w myślach.  
Nagle usłyszała za sobą ciche warknięcie i odwróciła się. Tam tuż za nią, na kamieniach siedziała poszukiwana przez nią bestia, obserwując uważnie każdy jej ruch. Nie spuszczając wzroku z przerażonej dziewczyny, gad z gracją zeskoczył na ziemię i ruszył w jej stronę. Zaczęła się cofać. Nie po to tu przyszłaś, Hicca upomniała się ostro i z jednym głębokim oddechem wyciągnęła przed siebie ramię z rybą. Zaintrygowany smok podszedł bliżej i powąchał rybę, ale nagle odskoczył i syknął na nią.  
Hicca przycisnęła rybę do piersi, odruchowo sięgając do małego noża za paskiem. I poczuła ukłucie zrozumienia. Powoli odsłoniła broń i położyła na niej dłoń. Smok od razu napiął się i wydał głośne warknięcie. Trzęsącą się dłonią, wyjęła ostrze i, wyciągając ramię w bok, upuściła je na trawę. Smok nie wydawał się przekonany, więc podważyła je stopą i wyrzuciła dalej. Usłyszała plusk i skrzywiła się mentalnie na utratę dobrze wykonanej broni. Gad uspokoił się od razu, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w zaciekawieniu, a uszy uniosły. Wyglądał całkiem uroczo. Ponownie zaoferowała mu rybę i tym razem podszedł bliżej. Otworzył usta, wyciągając szyję, by dosięgnąć jedzenia. Hicca zmarszczyła brwi, zauważając jedną rzecz.  
\- Ty nie masz zębów- stwierdziła zaskoczona.- A mogłabym przysiąc, że…- dwa rzędy bardzo ostrych zębów wyskoczyły z dziąseł i chwyciły rybę. Smok pożarł ją momentalnie.- Masz…- wydusiła słabo.  
Nocna Furia spojrzał na nią i ponownie ruszył w jej kierunku, szukając więcej pożywienia. Hicca zaczęła się cofać i jak to ona potknęła się o coś i wylądowała boleśnie na ziemi. Nie przestała się jednak wycofywać.  
\- Czekaj- spróbowała powstrzymać smoka, ale gad nadal ją obwąchiwał.- Ja więcej już nie mam- zapewniła i z zaskoczeniem obserwowała, jak bestia prostuje się. Wydał z siebie kilka dziwnych charczeń i nagle wypluł na jej kolana oślinioną połowę ryby.- Ugh…- skrzywiła się z niesmakiem i spojrzała na smoka, który wpatrywał się w nią szerokimi źrenicami.  
Wskazał łbem na rybi ogon, jakby próbując ją do czegoś nakłonić. Mając nadzieję, że ma rację, wzięła go w dłonie i uniosła powoli do ust. Smok nie poruszył się. Otworzyła usta i niechętnie wzięła kęs surowego mięsa. Wyciągnęła resztę w stronę smoka, uśmiechając się niewyraźnie. Gad wykonał gest połknięcia, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Czy on musi być tak inteligentny? jęknęła w myślach i, walcząc z odruchem wymiotnym, przełknęła kęs. Ponownie uśmiechnęła się niemrawo i zamarła, kiedy smok spróbował powtórzyć jej gest. Wyszło mu co prawda nieco koślawo. Pchnięta przeczuciem podniosła rękę i wyciągnęła ją w jego stronę. Obnażył zęby i odbiegł od niej.  
Zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie stawu i strzelił w ziemię. Obrócił się kilka razy w miejscu i położył z zadowoleniem na rozżarzonej trawie. Zaciekawiona podeszła bliżej i usiadła tuż obok ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Smok nie przejął się jej obecnością, więc kierowana ciekawością wyciągnęła ręce w kierunku ogona. Gad jednak uniósł go i spojrzał na nią ostro. Z westchnieniem podniosła się i odeszła.  
Nie chciała jednak wracać na razie do wioski, więc poświęciła czas na dokładniejsze zbadanie zatoczki. Zdecydowanie było to przyjemne miejsce. I raczej nikt inny z wyspy go nie odwiedzał. Nadawałby się na jej azyl w przyszłych latach. Miejsce, gdzie mogłaby ukryć się przed drwinami i obelgami. Przed rozczarowaniem ojca i nadmierną opieką Vegi.  
Myśl uderzyła ją jak piorun. Vega! Przecież ona ją znienawidzi, kiedy to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Jak ma jej wytłumaczyć, że spędzała dnie ze smokiem, który mógł łatwo zabić ją machnięciem łapy, bez nikogo, kto mógłby ją ochronić. Zawsze mówiły sobie o wszystkim, co się działo, co myślały i co czuły, ale Hicca wiedziała, że mimo całej swojej otwartości, siostra tego nie zrozumie. Nie widziała sensu w walce ze smokami, ale też nie potrafiła zobaczyć w nich czegoś innego niż bestii.  
Bijąc się z myślami, siedziała w zatoczce do wieczora. Próbowała poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, ale było to trudne. Wiedziała tylko, że nikomu nie może powiedzieć o jej małej łuskowatej tajemnicy. Z ciężkim westchnieniem znalazła obok mały patyk i zaczęła rysować po ziemi. Pierwszy rysunek przedstawiał jej ojca, matkę i siostrę. Nie uwzględniła siebie na rysunku, ale podobieństwo, jaki dzieliły bliźniaczki, wystarczyło, by go zatarła. Nigdy, na żadnym rysunku, nie rysowała samej siebie. Była biernym obserwatorem, a nie członkinią wioskowej społeczności.  
Potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się ponurych myśli i ponownie przycisnęła czubek kija do ziemi. Postawiła pierwsze linie i, nawet nie zastanawiając się, zaczęła rysować Nocną Furie. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ją obserwuje, dopóki nie poczuła na karku jego gorącego oddechu. Nie przerwała jednak swojego zajęcia. Dopiero kiedy odszedł, odłożyła patyk i rozejrzała się.  
Smok oderwał od jednego z drzewek gałąź i zaczął ją naśladować, rysując po ziemi. Krążył wokół niej, zostawiając za sobą zawijasy, nie układające się w żaden konkretny wzór. Raz nawet uderzył ją lekko w głowę. W końcu zatrzymał się postawił ostatnią kropkę i odrzucił gałąź, siadając na ziemi. W zadowoleniu przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu, a potem spojrzał na Hicce, która podniosła się i ruszyła przed siebie. Kiedy nadepnęła na jedną z linii, gad osłonił zęby i warknął ostrzegawczo. Czy to możliwe…? zastanowiła się i uniosła nogę, a warczenie ustało. Kiedy ponownie ją postawiła w tym samym miejscu, wróciło. Miała rację!  
Ostrożnie stawiając kroki, wirowała między liniami smoczego rysunku, szeroko rozkładając ręce, by łatwiej jej było utrzymać równowagę. Dziwnym trafem sprawiało jej to radość i pomagało zapomnieć o zmartwieniach. Uśmiechnęła się więc, ostrożnie wydostając się z rysunku. Zamarła bez ruchu, czując na głowie gorący, śmierdzący rybami oddech. Wzięła powolny, głęboki oddech i odwróciła się, stając twarzą w twarz ze smokiem.  
Pchnięta przeczuciem i w nagłym przypływie odwagi wyciągnęła przed siebie lewą rękę i odwróciła głowę, zaciskając oczy. Przez chwilę nic się nie wydarzyło. Była pewna, że za chwilę smok otworzy swoją wielką paszczę i odgryzie jej rękę, kiedy nagle poczuła na dłoni nacisk ciepłych łusek. Zaskoczona szybko odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na gada, który przyciskał nos, do jej małej dłoni. Wzięła syczący oddech, a smok otworzył oczy, prychnął i odbiegł.  
Hicca, nie mogąc uwierzyć w swoje odkrycie, popatrzyła na smoka jeszcze raz i opuściła zatoczkę. Przez całą drogę z powrotem do zatoczki zastanawiała się, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Spędziła cały dzień ze smokiem, który nie tylko jej nie zabił, ale nawet dał się dotknąć. To przeczyło wszystkiemu, czego uczył ją Pyskacz. „Smok nie przepuści żadnej okazji, żeby zabić”? Dobre sobie! Gdyby miał racje, już dawno byłaby martwa. Pochłonięta myślami ni zauważyła, kiedy dotarła z powrotem do wioski.  
\- A ty dokąd?- usłyszała za sobą i podskoczyła, kiedy ktoś chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Odwróciła się przerażona i odetchnęła z ulgą, w słabym świetle pochodni rozpoznając siostrę.- Masz pojęcie, ile cię nie było? Hicca, na litość Thora, miałaś mi tak więcej nie robić!  
\- Przepraszam- mruknęła rozkojarzona, a Vega westchnęła, kręcąc z irytacją głową.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, skoro nawet nie jest ci przykro- przewróciła oczami i zaczęła ciągnąć siostrę, w kierunku jednej z baszt strażniczych.- Pyskacz zarządził ognisko dla rekrutów. Obecność obowiązkowa.  
XXX  
Asher siedział wciśnięty między Mieczyka i Sączysmarka naprzeciw Hicci, starając się zapomnieć o wszystkich pytaniach, jakie musiał znosić przez cały dzień. Wieści rozniosły się po wyspie z prędkością błyskawicy i do obiadu już cała wyspa wiedziała o wypadku podczas szkolenia. Przez resztę dnia musiał znosić pytania o Hicce i jej atrybuty, chociaż każdemu, kto miał odwagę zapytać, zafundował podbite oko. Tylko Erp, syn jednego z rybaków dostał jeszcze złamany nos, kiedy miał odwagę zasugerować, że dziewczyna sama o to prosiła.  
Spojrzał ponad ogniem na starszą córkę wodza, udając, że pilnuje piekącego się mięsa. Hicca siedziała zamyślona, obracając nad ogniem małą rybkę. Migotliwy blask płomieni rzucał na nią długie cienie, wydobywając jej ogromne, szmaragdowozielone oczy, błysk piegów na nosie i policzkach i czerwone refleksy w kasztanowych włosach. Nagle poruszyła się i spojrzała prosto na niego, więc błyskawicznie obrócił wzrok, natrafiając na złowrogie spojrzenie jej siostry.  
Westchnął tylko ciężko, zastanawiając się, jakim bogom podpadł, że pokarali go tą sytuacją. Oto był on, najlepszy wojownik jego pokolenia, zauroczony córką wodza, uważaną przez wioskę za bezużyteczną, i obserwowany przez jej siostrę bliźniaczkę, która najchętniej by go zabiła.  
\- A potem jednym kłapnięciem odgryzł mi rękę i połknął w całości- głos Pyskacza wyciągnął go z ponurych rozmyślań. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na kowala, gestykulującego gwałtownie. Siedząca przy nim Vega, co chwila musiała się odchylać, by nie oberwać.- Spojrzałem mu w ślepia i zrozumiałem, że jestem smaczny. Musiał przekazać to dalej, bo nie minął miesiąc, a jakiś jego koleżka odgryzł mi nogę.  
\- To musi być niezłe uczucie, mieć rękę w smoku- stwierdził nagle Śledzik.- I jakby nadal by nią można było ruszać, to można go jakoś zabić od środka, miażdżąc trzustkę, czy coś- zasugerował, sprawiając, że większość się skrzywiła.  
\- Lepiej od razu serce- rzuciła niedbale ucząca się uzdrowicielka.- Większa pewność, że już nie wstanie. No co?- zapytała z oburzeniem, kiedy starsza siostra, trąciła ją łokciem w bok.  
\- Jak ja ich nienawidzę- wtrącił się Sączysmark.- Pomszczę pana piękną rękę i piękną nogę też. Każdemu smokowi, którego złapię, odgryzę łapy. Tymi zębami!- zapewnił, wskazując na swoją twarz, a Asher tylko przewrócił oczami, nie zadając sobie trudu, by poinformować chłopaka, że to czysta głupota.  
\- Nie, jak już macie odgryzać to skrzydła i ogon- poinformował ich nauczyciel.- Jak nie może latać, to już wam nie ucieknie. Smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok- ziewnął i podniósł się, wycierając tłuste palce o spodnie. Vega skrzywiła się, ale skorzystała z okazji, że nikt nie zwraca na nią uwagi i zwiała z ogniska.- No dobra. Idę spać. Wy też powinniście- poradził.- Jutro ćwiczymy z większymi sztukami, by krok po kroku zbliżyć się do Koszmara Poncnika. Pytanie, komu przypadnie zaszczyt zabicia go- rzucił na odchodne i opuścił basztę.  
Asher rozluźnił się nieco na swoim miejscu, ignorując toczącą się dyskusję. Z całego pokolenia miał największe szanse. Śledzik zupełnie nie radził sobie w treningu, zbyt niezgrabny i pokojowo nastawiony. Bliźniaki stanowiły większe zagrożenie dla siebie nawzajem niż kogokolwiek innego. Sączysmark mógłby być niebezpieczny, gdyby wyhodował mózg i przestał tak uporczywie za nim podążać. Nadziei na to nie było, więc nie widział powodu, by się nim martwić. Vega nawet nie chciała wejść na Arenę, a Hicca nie była typem smoczego zabójcy.  
Trochę wbrew sobie, spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie siedziała, ale jej już tam nie było. Podniósł się na nogi i podszedł do trapu, by zobaczyć jak zbiega po nim i znika w ciemności. Gdzie ona znowu idzie? Czyżby wpadła na kolejny szalony pomysł?  
Poczuł w żołądku ścisk niepokoju, ale zignorował go, zapisując jako podekscytowanie treningiem.  
XXX  
Hicca wślizgnęła się do kuźni i weszła do swojej małej pracowni z tyłu. Odsunęła z biurka, kilka niedokończonych projektów, odsłaniając szkicownik, i przyjrzała się pobieżnemu szkicowi Nocnej Furii. Pomysł w jej głowie nabrał wreszcie wyraźnych kształtów. Przyjrzała się uważnie prawej lotce na rysunku i zabrała się do pracy, wyciągając z kupy złomu na tyłach nieco metalu i skóry.  
\- Obiecuję ci, smoku- mruknęła cicho, pompując miechy, by rozpalić kuźnię. Wrzuciła metal do ognia, by go roztopić.- Będziesz znowu latał.  
Chwyciła za luźną, kartkę i, czekając, aż stop, rozgrzeje się odpowiednio, zaczęła szkicować projekt. Naprawi swoje błędy.


	6. 06

Następnego dnia Vega obudziła się o wiele wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Słońce dopiero wstawało nad horyzontem, więc miała mnóstwo czasu do rozpoczęcia porannej praktyki i treningu smoka po południu. Usiadła na łóżku, przetarła kilkukrotnie oczy i z uśmiechem wyskoczyła spod futer, prosto w kierunku łóżka siostry, która… Której nie było. Zmarszczyła z niezadowoleniem brwi i, w biegu myjąc się i ubierając, zastanawiała się, gdzie mogła się udać. Zbiegając po schodach, wciągnęła przez głowę ulubiony bezrękawnik z kapturem i wpadła do kuchni, oczekując zastać Hiccę, szykującą śniadanie.  
Nie było ani jej, ani żadnych śladów jej bytności. Spróbowała przypomnieć sobie, czy w ogóle wróciła wczoraj do domu, ale kiedy wymknęła się z ogniska ona jeszcze tam siedziała. Westchnęła tylko ciężko i, złapawszy kawałek chleba, pomknęła przez wioskę w kierunku kuźni. Pyskacz kręcił się już w środku, podśpiewując pod nosem. Nie tracąc rozpędu, wskoczyła prosto przez okno i wystraszyła honorowego wuja. Mężczyzna z okrzykiem zaskoczenie wymierzył w nią hak, na co i ona wrzasnęła i cofnęła się wpadając na parapet.  
\- Vega, dziewczyno, jesteś szalona?!- zganił ją, potrząsając ramionami.- Pomyślałaś, co by mi zrobił twój ojciec, gdybym cie jednak na ten hak nadział?!  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam- rzuciła beztrosko, nie przejmując się jego marudzeniem. - Widziałeś dzisiaj Hiccę?  
\- Nie było jej kiedy przyszedłem- odpowiedział od razu.- Czyżbyś znowu ją zgubiła?  
\- Gdzie ta dziewczyna się podziewa?- zapytała samą siebie, wpatrując się w krążących ludzi.  
XXX  
Tymczasem Hicca, nieświadoma rozterek siostry, przedzierała się przez las, ze swoim wczorajszym wynalazkiem pod pachą i ciężkim koszem ryb, na ramionach. W końcu dotarła do zatoczki i ostrożnie zeszła po kamieniach.  
\- Szczerbata mordko!- zawołała wesoło, podchodząc do stawu i zrzucając kosz z ramienia. Smok szybko wyłonił się zza skał.- Proszę. Przyniosłam ci małe śniadanko- kopnęła kosz i pozwoliła, by zawartość wysypała się na brzeg. Skrzywiła się, kiedy ostry zapach uderzył ją w nos.- Ale zapachy. Mamy tu łososia, świeżego islandzkiego dorsza i wędzonego węgorza- wyłowiła obślizgłego żółto-czarnego węgorza i pokazała smokowi. Gad zjeżył się cały i cofnął sycząc na nią z przerażeniem. Zaskoczona jego reakcją sama cofnęła się o kilka kroków.- Nie, nie, nie- wyrzuciła rybę daleko od siebie i wyciągnęła rękę uspokajająco do smoka.- Już go nie ma. Widzisz?- Nocna Furia prychnął na nią i nieufnie zaczął obwąchiwać pozostały stos.  
Zadowolona, że smok zajął się jedzeniem powoli obeszła go, zatrzymując się przy uszkodzonym ogonie. Lewa płetwa zniknęła bez śladu. Ostrożnie rozłożyła protezę obok ogona i spróbowała ją przymocować, ale smok cały czas się poruszał, utrudniając jej zadanie. Zdeterminowana, by utrzymać go w miejscu usiadła na ogonie okrakiem i przypięła go mocno zapinając klamry. Oceniając swoją prace, nie zauważyła, że gad przygotowuje się do lotu. Poczuła tylko szarpniecie i nagle znalazła się w powietrzu. Mocno chwyciła się ogona, obejmując go nogami i rękoma. Kiedy jednak zauważyła, że zaczęli spadać, wyciągnęła prawą rękę i mocnym szarpnięciem otworzyła sztuczną płetwę. Smok odzyskał kontrole nad lotem.  
\- To działa!- krzyknęła, a pęd wiatru porwał jej słowa.- Tak! Udało się!  
Przelatywali nad jeziorkiem, kiedy Nocna Furia zdał sobie sprawę z niechcianego pasażera na ogonie. Zirytowany nierozważnością ludzkiego pisklaka, machnął ogonem zrzucając ją do wody. Wpadła z pluskiem i zniknęła pod wodą, a dziwne urządzenie, które przyczepiła mu do ogona złożyło się i nagle znowu stracił kontrole nad swoim lotem.  
Zirytowany wydostał się na brzeg i otrząsnął z nadmiaru wody. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu pisklaka, ale jej nigdzie nie było. Usłyszał plusk obejrzał się, by zobaczyć jak z trudem walczy, by utrzymać głowę nad powierzchnią. Jeziorko nie było duże, ale w miejscu gdzie wpadła zaskakująco głębokie. A ona chyba nie umiała pływać. Pchany troską o dziecko, które go nakarmiło i próbowało przywrócić go do nieba, gdzie należał, wskoczył ponownie do stawu i wyłowił małą sylwetkę. Przez chwilę leżała na brzegu, krztusząc się wodą i oddychając głęboko.  
\- Udało się!- krzyknęła nagle, zrywając się do siadu. Smok spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem i uderzył ogonem w głowę. Mało nie zginęła!- Ałć, Szczerbatek!- zerknęła na niego z wyrzutem.- Nie rozumiesz. Wreszcie jakiś mój wynalazek działa jak powinien.  
Nocna Furia, teraz dumnie nazwany Szczerbatkiem, wydał z siebie coś na kształt śmiechu, a Hicca wpadła na kolejny pomysł. A co gdyby nauczyła się języka smoków? Przekazała pomysł nowemu przyjacielowi, który początkowo nie dowierzał w szalone pomysły tego małego pisklaka. I jej upór.  
Resztę poranka i wczesne popołudnie spędziła więc w zatoczce, ucząc się coraz więcej od Szczerbatka. Smok robił wszystko, by jak najlepiej ją uczyć. I była pojętną uczennicą.  
XXX  
Wpadła na Arenę zdyszana i kilka minut spóźniona. Wszyscy inni już byli w pierścieniu, tylko Vega jak zwykle umościła się na górze, tym razem w towarzystwie swojej mentorki, która groziła jej swoim kijem. Pyskacz szybko zganił ją i kazał im szybko dobrać się w pary. Hicca wylądowała z Szpadką, która była chyba najlepszym wyjściem. Asher zdecydował się na Śledzika, a Sączysmark skończył z Mieczykiem.  
Vega uważnie obserwowała sytuacje na Arenie, na tyle na ile pozwalał jej zielony gaz, uwolnionego z klatki Zębiroga. Kowal wręczył każdemu z rekrutów wiadro wody i stanął niedaleko, by czuwać nad sytuacją.  
\- Dzisiaj pracujemy w grupach- oznajmił, a jego głos poniósł się nad pierścieniem.- Smok, który ma mokry łeb, nie będzie ział ogniem. Ale Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to wyjątkowo wredna bestia.- zielarka na przyuczeniu, prychnęła pod nosem i wzdrygnęła się kiedy staruszka przy niej wymownie potrząsnęła laską. Zbyt często już nią oberwała.- Jeden łeb zieje gazem, a drugi go podpala. Musicie się orientować, który jest który.  
\- Ma też ostre jak brzytwa kły, którymi wstrzykuje śmiertelną truciznę. Preferuje ataki znienacka, kiedy ofiara…- mamrotał nerwowo Śledzik.  
\- Możesz łaskawie przestać?- uciszył go z irytacją Asher, próbując wypatrzeć smoka w kłębach zielonego dymu. Nasłuchiwał uważnie, ale głos Sączysmarka, zagłuszał większość innych dźwięków.  
\- Jak tylko smok wychyli któryś ze swoich łbów…- zaczął i nagle krzyknął.- Jest!- potem nastąpił podwójny plusk i oburzone okrzyki obu dziewczyn.  
\- To my!- wrzasnęła z oburzeniem Szpadka.- Gamonie!  
\- Macie takie wielkie tyłki, że wzięliśmy was za smoka- skomentował złośliwie Mieczyk.  
\- Nie żeby to było coś złego. Ja nawet lubię takie większe- próbował zrehabilitować się Smark, a Asher zacisnął dłonie na wiadrze tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kłykcie. Ten dureń podrywał Hiccę! Przecież ona była jego kuzynką!  
Następnym co usłyszał, był huk i jęki dwóch idiotów. Domyślał się, że albo Szpadka znokautowała brata i uszkodziła drugiego, albo Hicca w końcu pękła i w końcu przyłożyła prześladowcom. Skłaniał się ku pierwszej opcji, kiedy Mieczyk wypadł z gazu, powtarzając, że jest ranny. Nagle tuz obok rozległ się dziwny szelest, a potem coś uderzyło go w kostki. Wylądował na ziemi, ale jakimś cudem zdołał utrzymać w większości pełne wiadro. Zerwał się na nogi i rozejrzał czujnie.  
Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, bo coś mocno uderzyło go w klatkę piersiową i odrzuciło pod ścianę. Przez chwilę nie potrafił złapać oddechu, ale kiedy odzyskał nad sobą kontrole, odkrył, że poza gazem są już wszyscy oprócz Hicci i Śledzika. Cholera! Spróbował podnieść się na nogi, ale ból w żebrach usadził go z powrotem, tak jak sękata dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy obok zjawiła się Gothi. Vega stała tuż przy niej, wbijając oczy twardo w ścianę zielonego dymu.  
\- Zaraz mnie złapie!- przerażony Śledzik, wypadł z gazu i wbiegł prosto w Vegę. Zielarka z okrzykiem zaskoczenia zrzuciła go z siebie i zerwała się na nogi, wyciągając z pochwy miecz. Dym opadł na tyle, że wszyscy mogli zobaczyć drobna sylwetkę Hicci naprzeciw potężnego, dwugłowego smoka.  
\- Dawaj go, Hicca!- krzyknął zachęcająco Pyskacz, w tym samym czasie, kiedy jej siostra wrzasnęła: „Uciekaj!”. Dziewczyna jednak posłuchała mentora i chlusnęła wodą w smoczy łeb. Dotarła ona jednak tylko do połowy wysokości, zanim spadła i rozprysnęła się o kamienną podłogę.  
\- Nie no, błagam- jęknęła i zaczęła cofać się, ale potknęła się o własne nogi.  
\- Hicca!- kowal i uczennica uzdrowicielki rzucili się do przodu, ale zamarli w szoku, kiedy smok, sycząc i powarkując zaczął się wycofywać. Dziewczyna szła w jego, kierunku z wyciągniętymi rękoma, kierując gada do jego klatki.  
\- Sio! Sio! Sio!- powtarzała, z każdym słowem postępując krok naprzód. Kiedy Zębiróg schował się z powrotem w klatce, wyciągnęła zza bezrękawnika węgorza, wrzuciła go do środka i zaczęła mocować się z ciężkimi drzwiami. Udało jej się je zamknąć i odwróciła się do pozostałych, którzy wpatrywali się w nią zszokowani.- Too… Koniec lekcji?- zapytała nerwowo i zanim ktokolwiek odpowiedział kontynuowała:- Mam kilka spraw… To do jutra, tak?  
Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał się otrząsnąć uciekła z Areny. Vega już miała ruszyć za nią, ale Gothi zaczepiła zakrzywiony koniec laski o jej kaptur i zatrzymała, szerokim gestem wskazała na pozostałych rekrutów. Przez chwilę zamierzała protestować, ale sugestywny ruch kijem, natychmiast zdusił owe chęci.  
\- Dobra, dobra, rozumiem- westchnęła.- Tyrański wór starych kości- wymamrotała, ale nie na tyle cicho, by wieszczka jej nie usłyszała. Kobieta wzięła zamach i przyłożyła uczennicy w głowę, aż się echo poniosło.  
XXX  
Przez następne dni Hicca robiła wszystko, by jak najlepiej ukrywać swoją tajemnice. Codziennie odwiedzała zatoczkę, eksperymentując z protezą i ucząc się od Szczerbatka Dragonesse. Jej relacje ze smokiem zacieśniły się i mogła śmiało powiedzieć, że jej pierwszym przyjacielem jest smok. Próbowali jeszcze latać, a dziewczyna z każdą nieudaną próbą, wynajdywała coraz lepsze sposoby, by utrzymać się na nim i nie spadać przy każdym szarpnięciu. Z każdym kolejnym dniem odkrywała też kolejne sekrety, które potem wykorzystywała na ringu, wspinając się na szczyt klasy.  
Wreszcie ludzie z wioski przestali widzieć w niej problem i powód kłopotów, a zaczęli dostrzegać jedną z nich. Skończyły się drwiny i żarty, a także ataki fizyczne. Nie musiała już przemykać między budynkami, unikając Sączysmarka i bliźniaków. Nie siedziała też już sama przy kolacji, kiedy Vega spóźniała się z praktyki. Mieszkańcy chętnie dosiadali się do niej pytając o jej sukcesy na Arenie. Z jednej strony podobała jej się ta uwaga.  
Z drugiej cierpiały jej relacje z Vegą. Siostra dostrzegała, że coś ukrywa i cały czas próbowała wyciągnąć z niej prawdę. Hicca uporczywie jednak unikała powiedzenia jej wszystkiego, a młodsza zaczęła zarzucać jej brak zaufania. W końcu uczennica kowala, by uniknąć dalszych scysji, zaczęła unikać siostry, większość wolnego czasu spędzając w zatoczce.  
\- Ja już nie wiem, co robić- westchnęła pewnego dnia, kiedy szła ze Szczerbatkiem na klif, by sprawdzić siodło i ustawienia protezy.- Nie mogę jej okłamywać, ale nie mogę też powiedzieć prawdy. To bez sensu. Dlaczego wszystko musi być tak skomplikowane?!  
Kopnęła ze złością mały kamień i owinęła się ramionami. Nocna Furia zanucił cicho i trącił ją pocieszająco nosem w plecy. Odwróciła się powoli i delikatnie podrapała go pod brodą. Smok zamruczał w zadowoleniu i przeciągnął językiem po jej twarzy zostawiając po sobie lepką ślinę. Z jękiem obrzydzenia cofnęła się i zaczęła ścierać z siebie maź. Dlaczego to nie chce zejść? pomyślała z irytacją, kiedy jej próby nie przynosiły efektów.   
W końcu dotarli na miejsce, a Hicca przywiązała jeden koniec liny do pnia, a drugi do siodła Szczerbatka. Sprawdziła jeszcze wiatr i zanotowała wyniki w swoim notesie. Wspięła się na smoka i zaczęła sprawdzać różne ustawienia protezy i ich wpływ na lot. Wszystko notowała na małej kartce, przymocowanej do siodła. Nie przewidziała jednak, że mocniejszy podmuch zerwie line i rzuci ich między drzewa. Jęknęła po twardym lądowaniu i spróbowała wstać, ale Szczerbatek poruszył się w tym samym momencie i linka, łącząca ją z siodłem, sprawiła, że zawisła na niej. Sięgnęła do zaczepu i spróbowała ją odczepić, ale nie mogła. Haczyk wygiął się i zablokował możliwość odczepienia.  
\- Po prostu cudownie- westchnęła z irytacją. - Nie mogę się odczepić. Zaczep się zepsuł- poinformowała smoka, który wydał z siebie pytające mruknięcie. Domyśliła się, że pyta, co zrobią.- Wszystkie narzędzia mam w kuźni. Będziemy musieli jakoś się tam dostać.  
XXX  
Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Kiedy większość mieszkańców udała się już do domów, przemknęła do wioski, ostrożnie prowadząc Szczrbatka wąskimi, ciemnymi uliczkami. Ubarwienie smoka ułatwiało im ukrywanie się w cieniach. Hicca przez całą drogę modliła się, by na nikogo nie wpaść.  
W końcu dotarli do kuźni, a dziewczyna zaczęła szukać odpowiednich narzędzi. Jednocześnie robiła, co mogła, by powstrzymać swojego łuskowatego przyjaciela od robienia hałasu, żeby nikt ich nie przyłapał. Bogowie oczywiście nie byli po jej stronie. Nocna Furia wetknął głowę w jakieś wiadro i kiedy je zrzucił narobiło hałasu.  
\- Hicca, to ty?- usłyszała na zewnątrz znajomy głos i przeklęła w myślach, błagając Odyna, by nieco jej odpuścił. Spojrzeniem błagając smoka, by pozostał cicho, wyskoczyła przez okno.  
I stanęła twarzą w twarz z Asherem Hoffersonem. Odkąd zaczęła radzić sobie na ringu, stał się dla niej oziębły i zawsze kiedy na nią patrzył dostrzegała iskrę irytacji. Czuła się przez to okropnie. Asher nigdy nie był dla niej tak wredny, jak reszta nastolatków, najczęściej ją po prostu ignorował. Teraz zwracał na nią uwagę, ale stała się jego wrogiem.  
\- Asher… Cześć, Asher… Hej… Miło… Znaczy, co tu… Znaczy… Um… Cześć…- mamrotała nerwowo, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co więcej może powiedzieć. Poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie linki i uśmiechnęła się głupio, mając nadzieje, że nie zauważy.  
\- Wiem, że każdy ma swoje sekrety…- zaczął, marszcząc nos. Między jego brwiami utworzyła się mała zmarszczka, nadając mu bardziej ludzki wygląd.- Ale zachowujesz się dziwnie- dokończył, a ją ponownie szarpnęło. Tyma razem na tyle mocno, że znalazła się na parapecie, oparta plecami o okiennice. Asher uniósł brew.- Dobrze, dziwniej.  
Zanim zdołała cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Szczerbatek szarpnął nią na tyle mocno, że wciągnął ją do kuźni. Ledwie zdążyła złapać ze stołu kilka swoich narzędzi, zanim opuściła kuźnie na smoczym grzbiecie, chowając się w ciemności.  
\- Było blisko, przyjacielu- mruknęła, głaszcząc smoka po karku.


	7. 07

Następnego dnia tuż przed południem nad wioską poniósł się róg, zwiastujący powrót floty. Vega od razu skierowała się do portu, oczekując, że zastanie tam też starszą siostrę. Oczywiście, znowu się zawiodła. Od kilku dni widywała ją rzadziej niż Hoffersona, co wcale nie miało dobrego wpływu na jej samopoczucie. Martwiła się.  
Nie mając za wiele do roboty, usiadła na jednej ze skrzyń i wbiła spojrzenie w powracające statki. Od razu zauważyła, że jest ich mniej niż wcześniej i troska ścisnęła jej serce. W duchu wymówiła cichą modlitwę do Odyna i Thora, by jej ojciec powrócił bezpiecznie. Ani Hicca, ani ona nie były gotowe, by objąć przywództwo, zwłaszcza że starszyzna zaraz zmusiłaby je do małżeństwa, a tego za wszelką cenę chciała uniknąć.  
Zanim łodzie dobiły do portu, na trapach zgromadziły się rodziny, oczekujące powrotu swoich bliskich. W tłumie dostrzegła jasną głowę Thyrii Hofferson i westchnęła. Kobieta była najlepszą przyjaciółką zmarłej matki bliźniaczek i dawniej często się nimi zajmowała, kiedy Stoick był zbyt zajęty wodzostwem. Dla Vegi stała się więc wzorem kobiecości, delikatna i jednocześnie na tyle silna, by rozporządzać mężem i synem. Westchnęła ciężko, dostrzegając obok niej jej syna i odwróciła wzrok, by odszukać na okrętach sylwetkę ojca. Nie było to trudne. Ulga zalała ją, kiedy zauważyła, że nie wygląda na rannego.  
Odczekała na skrzyni, aż zakończy się proces cumowania i będzie mogła podejść i się przywitać. Ludzie, zauważając ją, odsuwali się, by zrobić przejście, a Vega kolejny raz cieszyła się ze statusu córki wodza. W końcu dostrzegła ojca, wydającego ostatnie rozkazy i, z pomocą Pyskacza, przechodzącego na pomost. Zawołała go i chwile później schowała twarz w znajomej czerwonej brodzie, obejmując potężną sylwetkę swoimi kościstymi ramionami.  
\- Witaj z powrotem- wydusiła, czując drobne łzy, kujące ją w oczy.  
Wódz niezręcznie poklepał córkę po łopatce, nie bardzo wiedząc jak sobie poradzić z tym niecodziennym okazem czułości. Zawsze postrzegał Vegę, jako tą silniejszą z bliźniaczek, twardszą emocjonalnie i fizycznie. Dla niego to Hicca była zawsze tą bardziej wylewną, słabszą. A skoro o niej mowa…  
\- Gdzie Hicca?- zapytał, a zielarka na przyuczeniu od razu się spięła i odsunęła od ojca.  
\- Nie wiem- warknęła z nagłą irytacją i odwróciła się na pięcie.- A teraz przepraszam, ale idę zamordować kilka drzew- oznajmiła i zaczęła przedzierać się przez tłum.  
\- A znaleźliście chociaż to leże?- zapytał Pyskacz, oceniając zniszczenia statków, kiedy obaj otrząsnęli się po niecodziennym pokazie młodszej dziewczyny.  
\- Niczego nie znaleźliśmy- westchnął ciężko Stoick. Kolejna bezowocna wyprawa.- Mam nadzieję, że tobie poszło lepiej niż mnie.  
\- Jeśli koniec twoich kłopotów z Hiccą można uznać za sukces, to tak- kowal uśmiechnął się z dumą. Zanim zdołał to jakoś wytłumaczyć, kilkoro mieszkańców podeszło do niego z gratulacjami. Wszyscy mieli doskonałe humory i mówili o świętowaniu, kiedy mijali go, by powitać powracających bliskich.  
\- Umarła?- zapytał z lekkim niepokojem. Mimo wszystkich problemów, jakie sprawiała w wiosce, kochał swoją małą dziewczynkę.  
\- Nie, ale…- przyjaciel przez chwile szukał odpowiednich słów.- Przez większość czasu, gdzieś znika. Trudno ja winić, bycie idolem potrafi dać się we znaki. Jak tylko pojawia się w wiosce, otaczają ja tłumy fanów.  
\- Hiccę?- wódz spojrzał na mężczyznę obok z niedowierzaniem. Jego córka, która sprawiała tylko kłopoty, miała fanów?  
\- Kto by pomyślał, nie?- jednoręki uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Żebyś ty widział, co ona wyprawia ze smokami.  
XXX  
W tym samym czasie, nieświadoma powrotu ojca, Hicca siedziała w siodle na smoczym grzbiecie po drugiej stronie wyspy. Powietrze na wysokościach było jeszcze zimniejsze niż na wyspie, więc cieszyła się, że założyła cieplejsze ubrania. Obejrzała się przez ramię, by skontrolować protezę, ale wszystko wydawało się w porządku. Szczebatek też był zadowolony, mogąc znów latać.  
\- Dobra, mordko. Zacznijmy spokojnie i bez szaleństw- poprosiła, sprawdzając pozycje na ściągawce.- Czyli ten… Pozycja trzecia. Nie! Czwarta- poprawiła się natychmiast i odpowiednio nacisnęła pedał.- Spróbujmy.  
Smok zatoczył jedno koło, by dziewczyna mogła sprawdzić, czy wszystko działa, jak powinno. Wydawało się w porządku. Biorąc jeden głęboki oddech, pochyliła się w siodle i poprowadziła Nocną Furie tuż nad wodę. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Szczerbatek przeciął jednym skrzydłem gładką taflę, zanim wyrównał lot. Modląc się w duchu, by nic się nie spartaczyło, obserwowała, jak przelatują między dwoma skalnymi filarami.  
\- Udało się!- ucieszyła się i pociągnęła przyjaciela w górę. Za późno zaczęła jednak skręcać i uderzyli w kolejny filar.- Przepraszam- krzyknęła, zanim uderzyli w inny.- Przepraszam, mój błąd- powtórzyła i jęknęła, kiedy smok uderzył ją jednym uchem w policzek.- Tak, wiem. Poprawię się- zapewniła i sprawdziła ściągawkę.- Pozycja piata… Eee, trzecia- przestawiła ogon, a Szczerbatek ruszył niemal pionowo w górę, miarowo machając skrzydłami. Wydała z siebie okrzyk radości, ciesząc się nowym doświadczeniem. Od dziecka marzyła, by latać, a teraz to pragnienie się ziściło. Może jest też szansa, by zakończyć te długą wojnę. Radość szybko zmieniła się w panikę, kiedy ściąga wysunęła się z zaczepu.- Stop!- krzyknęła spanikowana, a Nocna Furia posłusznie wstrzymał ruchy skrzydeł.  
W pierwszej chwili nie zadawała sobie nawet sprawy, że linka już nie mocowała jej do siodła, ale kiedy oboje zaczęli spadać, stało się to boleśnie oczywiste. I nagle świat przestał być piękny. Krzyknęła z przerażenia, zanim jej umysł ruszył, szukając wyjścia z sytuacji. Szczerbatek również spanikował i zaczął obracać się, próbując dotrzeć do dziewczyny. Próbowała go nieco pouczać, ale w pewnej chwili oberwała w twarz ogonem. Ziemia zbliżała się coraz szybciej, ale udało jej się złapać za siodło i wciągnąć z powrotem na miejsce. Wbiła nogę w strzemię sterujące sztuczną lotką. Spróbowała spojrzeć na uratowaną ściągawkę, ale wiatr zaginał ją i uniemożliwiał odczytanie.  
Zdenerwowana odrzuciła kartkę i zacisnęła palce na siodle, wbijając skupione, zielone oczy w skalny labirynt przed sobą. Wzięła ostatni głęboki oddech i zaczęła zmieniać ustawienia pedału. Działała w zgodzie z własnym instynktem i okazało się to odpowiednim wyjściem. Jakimś cudem zdołała przeprowadzić i siebie i smoka przez labirynt w jednym kawałku. Przez chwile rozglądała się w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Tak!- wrzasnęła w euforii, wyrzucając obie ręce wysoko w powietrze. Smok potwierdził jej radość i wystrzelił przed siebie kule ognia. Hicca już wiedziała, co nadchodzi.- No błagam…  
XXX  
Kilka godzin później wylądowali na jednej z małych plaż, ukrytych w klifach. Hicca poświęciła kilka minut, by umyć twarz i włosy z sadzy, pozostałej po smoczym ogniu. Szczerbatek w tym czasie nałowił ryb, by oboje mogli się najeść i zapalił wcześniej przygotowane przez dziewczynę ognisko. Zadowolona z efektów, ponownie zaplotła warkocza i usiadła, opierając się plecami o smoczy bok. Nadziała jedną małą rybkę na długi kijek i zaczęła opiekać ją nad ogniem. Szczerbatek z zadowoleniem pochłaniał własny stos.  
Zauważywszy, że jego mała przyjaciółka nic nie je, wypluł z powrotem kawałek swojej makreli i podsunął jej. Powinna więcej jeść. Może wtedy nie byłaby tak drobna i słaba. Naprawdę lubił tego pisklaka i nie chciał, by stała jej się krzywda. Uratowała mu życie i pomogła wrócić w powietrze. Nawet latanie z nią było dużo lepsze niż samemu. Trącił zwymiotowany kawałek nosem, podsuwając go jej.  
\- Uhm, dziękuję- uśmiechnęła się grzecznie, ale nie sięgnęła po jedzenie.- Mam swoje- wymownie poruszyła kijem w dłoniach.  
Nagle oboje usłyszeli skrzeczenie Straszliwców i kilka małych smoków wylądowało przy nich. Hicca przylgnęła do grzbietu Szczerbatka, nie do końca wiedząc czego się spodziewać, i obserwowała jak maluchy, próbują ukraść mu kilka ryb. Jednemu udało się zabrać jedną ze stosu, ale Nocna Furia zareagował w porę i złapał ją. Przez chwile dwa smoki siłowały się ze sobą, aż mniejszy oderwał ogon i odleciał kawałek do tyłu. Większy połknął rybę i zaśmiał się gardłowo.  
Hicca też zaczęła się śmiać, kiedy maluch wrócił, tupiąc, i przygotował się do strzału. W jego paszczy nagromadził się gaz, ale zanim zdołał go zapalić, Szczerbatek wypuścił mały strumień plazmy i zrobił to za niego. Straszliwiec wypluł strużkę dymu i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do rodzeństwa. Dziewczyna odniosła jedną z odłożonych dla niej rybek.  
\- Od środka już nie jesteś ognioodporny, co?- zapytała żartobliwie i rzuciła jedzenie smokom.- No masz- ku jej zdziwieniu ten maluch ufnie podszedł do niej i ułożył się obok, wsuwając grzbiet pod jej małą dłoń. Pogłaskała go lekko, czując, jak wszystkie kawałki układanki wskakują na swoje miejsce.- Wszystko, czego nas o was uczą to nie prawda.  
XXX  
Do wioski wróciła późnym wieczorem i zdała sobie sprawę, że flota nareszcie powróciła, widząc więcej wojowników niż przez kilka ostatnich dni. Odpowiadając na energiczne powitania, pobiegła do Wielkiej Sali, by przywitać się z ojcem. Ten był jednak zbyt zajęty rozmową ze starszyzną. Nie czuła się głodna, a w tłumie czuła się zagrożona, więc wyszła na zewnątrz i usiadła na schodach, wpatrując się w plac.  
Spięła się z przerażenia, kiedy ktoś usiadł obok niej, ale rozluźniła się, rozpoznając w tej osobie siostrę. Milczały przez chwile, po prostu milcząc i ciesząc wspólnym czasem, którego od niedawna im brakowało. Hicca poczuła w sercu ukłucie, wiedząc, że gdyby nie jej tajemnica, ich relacje nadal byłyby takie same, jak zawsze.  
\- Przepraszam- powiedziała cicho i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Vega chwyciła ją za rękę i ścisnęła pocieszająco. Siostry oparły się o siebie w dużo lepszych nastrojach niż wcześniej.  
\- Martwiłam się o ciebie- powiedziała cicho zielarka, prostując nogi.- Ale pojutrze będę martwić bardziej.  
\- Co masz na myśli?- Hicca spojrzała na młodszą kątem oka i poczuła dreszcz na widok jej zawadiackiego uśmieszku.  
\- Gothi ogłosiła, kto bierze udział w egzaminie końcowym- wyjaśniła, ponownie kładąc głowę na ramieniu uczennicy kowala.- Zmierzysz się z Asherem.  
XXX  
Półtorej godziny później Hicca siedziała w swojej małej pracowni na tyłach kuźni. Głowę oparła na biurku, taczając rysik i próbując uporządkować myśli. Zastanawiała się, co powinna zrobić ze Sczerbatkiem, Asherem, egzaminem końcowym. Nie mogła przecież na wieki ukrywać Nocnej Furii w tamtej zatoczce, ale jeśli powie ludziom prawdę, zabiją smoka, a ją w najlepszym wypadku wygnają. Co powinna z tym zrobić?  
Nagle usłyszała za zasłoną jakieś hałasy i podniosła z niepokojem głowę. Kto przychodzi do kuźni tak późno? We framudze jej małego pokoiku ukazała się ogromna sylwetka ojca, a ona wyprostowała się na krześle, nerwowo zsuwając wszystkie rysunki na stos i przykrywając je notesem.  
\- Tato!- odgarnęła z czoła za długą grzywkę i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.- Pyskacza akurat nie ma…- zaczęła, sądząc, że przyszedł do niej, szukając kowala.  
\- Wiem- odpowiedział po prostu.- Przyszedłem do ciebie. Ukrywasz coś przede mną.  
\- K-k-to? J-a-a?- zająknęła się nerwowo, bawiąc rękawami zielonej tuniki.  
\- Myślałaś, że ile czasu minie, zanim się dowiem?- zapytał, a Hicca poczuła, jak krew ścina się w jej żyłach. Dowiedział się. Bogowie, jej ojciec dowiedział się o Szczerbatku. Kolejne słowa tylko ją w tym utwierdziły:- Jeszcze się na tej wyspie nie wydarzyła rzecz, o której bym nie wiedział. Więc porozmawiajmy. O tobie i smokach.  
\- Tato, nie złość się- zaczęła błagalnie.- Ja-a chciałam ci po-pow-powiedzieć, tylko że nie wiedziałam, od czego zacząć- ku jej zaskoczeniu, Stoick nie zaczął wrzeszczeć, a śmiać się. Sama też zachichotała nerwowo.- Nie… Nie… Nie jesteś wściekły?  
\- Co?- krzyknął, aż podskoczyła przestraszona na siedzeniu.- Przecież ja właśnie na to czekałem- oznajmił, a jego córka poczuła całkowitą dezorientację.  
\- Naprawdę?- upewniła się, przesuwając palcami po warkoczu.  
\- I wierz mi…- mówił dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na dezorientacje córki.- Potem jest jeszcze lepiej. Poczekaj, aż wypatroszysz swojego pierwszego Zębacza. Albo urwiesz Gronkielowi łeb i zatkniesz na włóczni- poinformował, a dziewczyna wreszcie zrozumiała, o co naprawdę chodziło ojcu.- Ale mi ulżyło! Naprawdę, przez chwile się bałem. Przez tyle lat byłaś najgorszą ofermą, jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po tej wyspie.- kontynuował, nie zwracając uwagi na zranione spojrzenie córki:- Na Odyna… Ciężko było. Prawie spisałem cię na straty, ale ty, cicha woda, tylko się tak czaiłaś. Och, niech to Thor trzaśnie!- rozejrzał się po małej pracowni i ostrożnie usiadł na wolnym krześle.- Ale skoro tak ci dobrze idzie na ringu, to wreszcie mamy o czym rozmawiać …- wbił oczekujące spojrzenie w dziewczynę, czekając, aż się odezwie. Przez chwilę siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, a Hicca skakała wzrokiem po całym pokoiku.- Ach, właśnie…- powiedział nagle i wyciągnął zza pazuchy hełm.- Coś ci przyniosłem. Przyda ci się do ćwiczeń- wręczył go jej, czekając na reakcje.  
\- Um… Dziękuję- uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, badając palcami prezent.  
\- Matka chciałaby, żebyś to miała- poinformował ją cicho, odległym głosem. Wspomnienia o żonie wciąż były bolesne.- To… To połowa jej napierśnika- Hicca natychmiast zabrała dłoń z hełmu i odłożyła go na biurko.- Ja mam drugą. Pomaga… Pomaga zachować więź. Zasłużyłaś sobie. Możesz być dumna.  
Po raz kolejny zapadła krępująca cisza. Dziewczyna nerwowo bawiła się warkoczem i odgarniając z czoła za długą grzywkę. Nie wiedziała, co jeszcze mogłaby powiedzieć. Denerwowała się, kiedy ojciec rozglądał się po całej je pracowni. Uśmiechając się nerwowo, sfabrykowała ziewnięcie i przeciągnęła się, udając zmęczoną.  
\- Powoli będę… Kładła się spać, więc ten…- przerwała, ale Stoick dostał wiadomość i wstał.  
\- Słusznie, powinnaś odpocząć- nerwowo pogłaskał swoją wielką brodę.- Dobrze nam się gadało. Trzeba to kiedyś powtórzyć.  
\- Tak, oczywiście- zgodziła się.- Dziękuję, że wpadłeś. I… I… I za ten hełm też- dodała pośpiesznie.  
\- No tak…- mężczyzna zaśmiał się nerwowo.- Dobranoc.  
\- Tak… Dobranoc…- powiedziała cicho, słuchając, jak przebija się przez kuźnie, kiedy wychodził.  
Odetchnęła z ulgą i padła na biurko, chowając głowę w ramionach. I jak miała teraz powiedzieć ojcu prawdę o jej wyczynach na ringu? Jak miała powiedzieć mu, że nie jest w stanie zabić smoka? Że się z jednym zaprzyjaźniła? Bogowie musieli się naprawdę świetnie bawić, sprowadzając na nią wszystkie te sytuacje.  
\- I co ja mam teraz zrobić?- zapytała cicho samą siebie, z nadzieją, że jakiś pomysł wpadnie jej do głowy. Przecież nie mogła wpaść do wioski jak gdyby nigdy nic na smoku i liczyć, że ją wysłuchają. Najpierw zabiją Szczerbatka, a potem też ją. Byłaby sądzona za zdradę.  
Tylko czy mogła zdradzić plemię, którego nigdy nie czuła się częścią?


End file.
